


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by LunarNix



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cherryberry - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Instability, Mentions of Sucidal Thoughts, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Romance, Sanscest - Freeform, Underfell, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, mentions of abuse, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarNix/pseuds/LunarNix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I really just stay here?"</p><p>Underfell Sans, "Red," just wanted to get home. Using a shortcut, he expected to step through and be at the door to his house. Instead, he finds himself in the forests of Swowdin. He makes his way home but it's not his 'home' that he ends up in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sans finds himself in a home away from home...

It was dark where Sans stood. By the cold chill of the air around him and the familiar crunch of snow beneath his sneakers; he knew he was in Snowdin, or at least within its forests. The artificial lighting in town never reached into the forest, the trees being far too thick. During the 'daytime' in the underground, crystals in the cavern's ceiling glowed fiercely. The glow almost mimicked that daylight outside, illuminating the underground fairly well. Although at this moment they were dim, almost like the stars he'd seen in those books about this 'astronomy' humans loved to do. The area where Sans stood being plunged into darkness as a result of the dim 'stars.'

"B-boss?" Sans called out, his voice sounding odd in his ears. Almost as if he had woken from a very long nap. He took a deep breath, shouting in a tone that was close to his usual growl, "Boss?" Silence was all that greeted him. "Damnit." He cursed beneath his breath, grumbling to himself.

Sans looked around himself, trying to figure out why he was out here to begin with. The last thing he remembered was leaving Grillby's. Sure he had downed a few drinks but not nearly enough to make him drunk. Hell, he'd left the bar without as much as a buzz. Sans had opened up a shortcut as he did every other time and stepped through. It was during the time after that there was a blank in his memories. He sighed heavily, rubbing a hand along his sternum. 'Shit...Boss is sooo gonna kill me this time...'

As soon as Papyrus found him he was sure that he would be in for a beating. Not just any old beating either. A normal beating would be cracked bones and scratches. Papyrus never touched his fragile soul during those times. Only on a handful of occasions had Papyrus ever felt that Sans has deserved anything worse.

On those days, Papyrus would take them deep into the forest, so deep that no one would be able to hear anything from any sentry station. He'd take Sans' soul and use his magic to constrict around it like barbed wire. The result didn't damage his hp but had left him in utter agony. It was the only time his voice rose above a speaking tone. His screams rang out until he couldn't scream anymore, just whimpering brokenly with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Sans knew that he had to hurry home. The whole reason he wasn't drunk was because Papyrus had called him home before he had really started. His tone left no room for argument and he had told him he'd be home quickly. He had left the bar just as the call ended.

Sans clenched his teeth and looked around. The glow from town was unmistakable, however dim it was. He'd found it almost immediately, although it seemed...brighter than he remembered. Nonetheless, it was where he was headed. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets and started to walk, not quite trusting his shortcuts at the moment. Sans didnt want to end up even further from town. He would already have to deal with his bound to be fuming brother. Sans wouldn't dare risk making him even more enraged.

'This is new...' Sans sighed. His shortcuts never failed him before. So why had this time been different? Had he not connected the other side fully and the void flung him to a random place in the forest? Had he used it one too many times? Sans bounced the ideas around in his mind. Surely the there was a reason for it. He kicked a snow puff in his way angrily, he'd figure it out later.

For now...he had to get home.

-

-

It took a little longer than he thought to reach town but when he arrived he had to rub his eye sockets to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Had Snowdin gone through some fucked up redesign in the hour or so he's been gone? The last he remembered, Snowdin was a lot more run down with blood and dust coating many of the doors and the windows all boarded up...not this, this cheery and happy shit. Christmas lights were strung around each building, the paint clean and windows unblocked and unbroken. Even the town's sign had changed now sprouting a chipper, "Welcome To Snowdin" greeting painted neatly and illuminated by bright lights.

"What the actual fuck..." Sans groaned. Perhaps those drinks were stronger than he thought and he had actually passed out right outside the bar. Funny thing though; he didn't remember falling asleep in any way.

After a moment of gawking at the new Snowdin, he started towards the other side of town where his and Papyrus's house sat. A shiver of fear went down his spine at the sight of the same lights strung around the outside. The walls neatly painted and the windows repaired and unblocked, hell...even the porch was rebuilt, the structures holding up the overhang were not splintered and cracked.

Did Papyrus agree to all of this? Surely not. If there was one this Papyrus wasn't, it was cheery. The only time his mood ever even resembled any sort of happiness was after he had killed someone. Be it a rush of LV from a random kill or a public execution: it made no difference. LV was LV and how one obtained it was no object.

Those were the days Sans looked forward to. As an older brother, he knew he shouldn't feel joy that his little brother had killed another monster but...he couldn't help it. Not when it was the only time that his brother resembled what he used to be in any way. Be it the taste of his lasagna or the slight chip in his voice that he gained when excited or happy.

Sans shook his head of the memories, facing back to the house before him. He climbed the steps cautiously before reaching out for the handle. Hopefully things hadn't changed to much on the inside.

Just before he turned the handle there was a click from the other side. It was the only warning he received before he was knocked back by the door opening.

"I'll be right back!" A blue blur called back into the house before ran right into him, making him stumble back and slip from the step.

Sans heard a shocked shout mirror his own as they tumbled back, the other figure landing in top of him and knocking the air out of him. He gasped and sucked back in the air he had lost in the fall and groaned. 'Could this day get much worse...you know what? I don't want to know...'

Sans panted as he felt the figure on top of him stir. As it looked, he'd be trapped as he was a little longer as his limbs were stuck in a such a way that he couldn't move very well. Sans shook his head a bit, clearing away the shock as he checked his hp. Thankfully, the single digit was still intact.

1/1 hp

'Well...that was a brush with death...'

"Oh my stars! Are you alright?!" The figure asked causing him to look up as the figure sat up quickly, staring back down at Sans with a near mirror image of his face.

Sans had tried to speak, opening and closing his mouth in surprise and shock. He was staring right back into the eyes of his doppelganger. Or rather a smaller more pudgy version of himself. Sans was now almost positive that he was dreaming and would be woken soon by the sound of his own pain filled screaming as Papyrus would surely not wait until he awoke to punish him.

"A-are you alright other me?" The other spoke timidly, seemingly just as affected as Sans was. His voice was clearly shaken but the concern was clear.

"Y-yeah, just g-get off of me!" Sans replied after his mind processed what had been said. Other Sans stood and moved away, holding out a hand which had been ignored as Sans stood. Sans took a moment before looking over the new sight in front of him.

This new Sans was dressed in childish blue pajamas with little stars and bones on it. He was smaller as well, shorter by at least two inches. This other Sans looked to be childish and naive, perhaps innocent in most things involving the world. The way the world worked around here must be a lot different than his Snowdin. The sight of this blue Sans reminded him of a fragile baby rabbit that wouldn't last but a few minutes in his world.

"Well, isn't this a strange predicament? Who knew there was another me wandering around the underground?" Sans decided to call this other him 'Blue' for now. If only to keep from confusing himself. "I, the magnificent Sans, sure didn't."

"Sans! Are you alright out there?" A voice called from inside. The familiar gruff tone making a shiver go down Sans' spine.

"Yeah! Just slipped!" Blue called back, taking a brief glance inside. It was silent after Blue had called back inside, giving Sans a chance to breathe.

Sans looked away, stuffing his hands back into his pockets. A swift chill crawled down his spine causing his bones to rattle a little bit. Now...skeletons don't get cold easily with no flesh to feel it, but that doesn't mean that they weren't affected in any way. Sans dimly remembered that he must've been outside for hours. The cold slowly seeping through his thick jacket. His favorite jacket was resilient and warm, but it couldn't hold off the cold forever.

"Come inside, but be quiet." Blue said suddenly, a new tone in his voice. Blue smiled as Sans looked up, catching the hush in motion, "Go up the stairs and down the hall. My room is the last one on the left."

"But-!" Sans tried to protest as Blue grabbed his arm and tugged him towards the door. "W-wait!"

"Shh! My brother is lying on the couch." Blue said in warning before the happy chip returned to his tone. "We'll talk in my room."

Sans clanked his teeth shut, nodding his head with a grunt. He followed after Blue inside and made a b-line to the stairs. He made sure to be as quiet as he could as Blue stepped over to the couch and stood between his brother and the view of the stairs.

Sans took advantage of the chance and ran up the stairs, flinching when one of the steps creaked under his feet. In a flash, Sans had opened a shortcut without thinking and stepped through it so that he was out of sight. He didn't need to waste Blue's efforts to sneak him in. He closed the shortcut with him at the top of the stairs, hidden in the shadow of the hallway.

Sans froze when his magic dissipated, sucking in a shaky breath as he listened for any movement. At first there was nothing before he heard one of them speak.

"Sans, did you let that dog in again?" He heard Papyrus speak, his tone low and holding a light growl, unlike the one his own brother held. His papyrus held a cold tone with a heavy dose of 'asshole.' The sound of this Papyrus's voice sent a familiar shiver of fear through him.

"No, I didn't. The little thing must've slipped past me brother." Blue said, quickly answering his brother's question. "I'll be sure to give it the boot in the morning."

Sans sighed, sneaking to the end of the hall as Sans dragged his brother into a conversation. Sans slowly opened the door enough for him to slip through. He closed the door behind him as quietly as he could before looking around.

'Well...what now?'

Sans looked around the room, noting that it was set up much like his was. A blue bed was set up in the far corner to the side of the window. On the other side was a small dresser with a desk lamp settled on top next to some figures. There was a closet settled to his right a few short steps from the bed. The closet door was half open so he could see the various blues and whites of the clothes inside. Sans stepped over to the window, looking out at a brighter but none the less identical view.

His soul ached in his chest as he gazed out at the bits of town he could see from here. His mind wandering back to his own home. What was Papyrus doing? Probably cheering that his 'worthless' and 'pathetic' brother is gone. Either he was cheering, or fuming. Whichever it was, it would be at an extreme. Sans rubbed at his sternum, letting out a tired sigh.

A creak from the stairs made him jump, the sound of the brother's voices coming closer. Sans looked at the door and then around himself for a hiding place. The only place he could go was the closet, so he quietly crossed the room and slipped into it. He pressed himself off to the side and towards the back. He took a breath and double checked that he was hidden well. As long as they didn't look into the closet, he was safe.

The door swung open as he had gotten himself completely settled. The noise making him jump a bit as Papyrus spoke.

"Are you sure you don't want a story bro? Are you not feeling well?" There was a tired edge to his voice, like he'd been up for days. But there was also an undertone of warmth, something he hadn't heard in his own brother's voice in years.

"I'm not sick! The magnificent Sans doesn't get sick!" Blue said proudly, his hands on his hips. "Go on ahead to bed brother, I will be fine without a story for tonight!"

Papyrus made a non-committal noise and laughed, "Fine fine, G'night bro."

"Goodnight Papy!" Blue smiled as Papyrus closed the door. Silence fell over the room as they listened to the sound of Papyrus's door close down the hall. Blue sighed before moving to sit on his bed. "You can come out of there now."

Sans leaned forward, taking a cautious step outside of the "You sure?"

"Yup, just keep your voice down. Papy is a light sleeper." Blue hummed, stretching a bit before patting the bed beside him. Sans was hesitant in leaving his hiding place but moved to sit down on the edge of the bed, keeping some space between them. He kept his guard up, ready to bolt back into the closet if his brother returned.

They say in silence, both staring at the blue and grey star rug in the middle of the room. Time dragged on slowly with only the ticking of a clock downstairs and their breathing to fill the silence. It stayed that way for several minutes before Blue leaned back, letting himself fall against the covers with a sigh.

Sans watched him, a small yawn escaping him as he noted how much more comfortable Blue's bed was compared to his back at home.

As if almost sensing his thoughts, Blue finally spoke up. "What's your home like?"

"What?" Sans asked, turning his attention to Blue.

"Your real home. You can't be from here, I haven't heard of other skeletons in the Underground other than me and Papy." Blue hummed, "Not to mention that you look just like me and have the same name, voice, and everything."

"Ah, yeah. I guess." Sans laid back beside Blue, his arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. He took a long breath before closing his eyes, "My home is very...different from here."

"How so?" Blue asked, "If you don't mind me asking."

Sans shrugged, "In my world...it's kill or be killed. Boss...well, my little brother is second in command of the royal guard. In Snowdin, his word is pretty much law."

"Is his name also Papyrus?"

"Yeah, but I call him Boss. Been that way since he took his oath for the guard." Sans recalled that day, he'd been worried for his brother. He had started acting strange and been getting more violent. One day, after his oath, he had come home with his gloved covered in dust. His LV had gone up quite a bit. Sans had found out later that he had killed the second in command in a challenge for his post.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Blue said sadly, his eyelights not showing anymore, "that place doesn't sound nice at all."

"It's tough. Especially having as little hp as I have." Sans chuckled darkly, "all it would take is one hit. Hell, I could slip and fall on my ass and likely dust right there."

"That doesn't mean that you have to be fragile. You can train your defense up really high." Sans smiled, "check me."

"You sure? That's something personal." Sans said as he sat back up, a hand over Blue's chest, just over his soul.

"Go ahead, I told you to." Blue encouraged, the stars returning to his eyes. Sans gave him a curious look before doing so.

Sans "Blue" - 1/1 hp - 276 defense

*You feel you can trust him...

"That's bullshit!" Sans exclaimed only to have Blue slap a hand over his teeth.

"One, watch your language. Two, keep it down. We don't want Papy coming in here." Sans nodded sharply, almost forgetting about the taller skeleton in the other room. Blue gave him a warning look before pulling his hand back.

"You've got to be tricking me with those stats." Sans growled, softer this time.

"Nope, it's the fruit of my training with Captain Alphys." Blue grinned, "I'm training to join the royal guard."

"Wait...Alphys the mad scientist? The crazy lunatic that lives in Hotland?" Sans asked, things seemed more different than he thought.

"No. Is that how Alphys is in your world? Sounds scary." Blue hummed, laying back down, this time under the covers.

"Anyone who ends up in her lab is never seen again. Not even their dust is seen." Sans sighed, rubbing his jaw, "Screams can be heard all the way from Waterfall."

"Undyne is the royal scientist here. But she's skittish and just watches anime all day." Blue hummed, "Not that it's a bad thing."

"What is anime?" Sans questioned, his head tilted a bit. "Is it a game?"

"You're kidding me!" Blue whisper yelled, "please tell me you are kidding Red!"

"Red?" Sans asked, "Why did you call me that?"

"Well...we both have the same name, so I thought it might be odd calling you 'Sans.'"

"Great minds think alike, I've been calling you 'Blue' in my head for the past hour." Sans grinned.

"Why 'Blue' though? My outfit?" Blue yawned a bit.

"Nah, you remind me of a little blueberry. It just stuck." Sans shrugged, "What made you choose 'Red?"'

"Your magic is red you know? It flickered a few times during our conversation." Blue grinned, proud of himself. "Blue and Redhuh? Not bad at all if I do say so myself."

"Let's do it then. I can get used to the ring 'Red' has to it I suppose." Sans said, his soul fluttering in his chest. It had been a long time since he had felt this simple feeling of joy.

"Yes," Blue grinned widely. "Come here Red." He patted the space next to him, moving the blanket out of the way, "It's time to sleep. Sentries like me have to be up quite early in the morning."

"What about me though? Do I just hide in your closet all day?" Sans...no...Red asked. He felt something so natural with the name.

"No. I'll think of something in the morning." Blue hummed, tugging Reddown to lay with him. Redcomplied, pulling the blanket over them both. "As well as what to tell my brother."

"Why didn't you tell him earlier. You could've just walked me in and told your brother." Redturned so that he was facing Blue, "Why didn't you?"

"Because I'm not sure how Papy will react to there being two of me." Blue replied honestly, "And I had a feeling that Papy going off on you or trying to attack you was the last thing you needed."

Redwas silent for a few moments before bringing Blue into a hold, lightly grinding his knuckles against the smaller's skull in a noogie-type fashion. "You are far too innocent for this world."

"Don't noogie the Blueberry!" Blue protested through muffled laughter. Redfound himself joining in as they both struggled to keep their volumes down.

Slowly, but surely, thy began to quiet down. Blue's eyelights dimming with the threat of sleep. Edge watch him with a light grin, the only light in the room being the dim lights from town and the faint glow of their souls.

"G'night lil Blue." Redfound himself saying as Blue was on the verge of falling asleep.

"Night Red." He yawned before snuggling into the warmth around him. Neither cared about how close they were laying, just that they were warm and safe.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Blueberry is a mischievous dork...

When morning finally rolled around, Red found that he didn't want to move. Not only that, but he couldn't move in the first place. A moment of fear passed through him as he opened his eyes wide, fearing that someone had tied him up somewhere.

Red looked around himself frantically before freezing as he realized that he wasn't captured and this wasn't his room. The sudden fear that had gripped him remained even after he remembered that he was in Blue's room.

He looked down, his arm loosely draped over his smaller version who was nuzzled into his chest. Blue had a soft blush dusting across his cheekbones, his breath leaving in small pants. Red wasn't sure when they ended up this close but still found himself smiling, unable to stop his mind from throwing the words 'cute' and 'adorable' around as he stared down at his double.

Blue was so warm. A sharp contrast to the rest of the room. So much so that the threat of sleep was hovering over him like a thick blanket.

Red blinked and returned his gaze to Blue as the smaller made a small sound, moving closer before noticeably freezing. Red jolted as Blue suddenly sat up quickly, an expression of shock passing both of their faces. Their eyesockets vacant of their eyelights before they recognized one another. Blue looked at Red for a moment before sighing, relaxing back. "Oh, it's just you Red."

Red frowned a bit, Blue looked a bit shaken. He wondered what kind of dream he had to make him act like this. "You okay lil Blue?"

"Hmm? Ah, I'm fine!" Blue smiled, yawning a bit, "The dream I had was a bit unpleasant that's all."

"I'd say more than a bit by how your shaking." Red sat up, concerned. "Although I get it. I have nightmares often myself."

"Really? That's sad." Blue said as he stretched, "Not only did you have to deal with your world, but nightmares as well."

Red shrugged, glancing out the window. It looked like it was starting to brighten outside. But being in the underground, it wasn't by much. "What time is it Blue?"

"Roughly five am." Blue smiled, hoping over Red and out of bed. "It's time for skeletons to awaken."

Blue stretched, his joints popping with each tug. Red jolted at the sound. The last time he heard that sound was when Papyrus had decided to punish him. He still had chips in his ribs from where he'd carved in notches and where he had snapped the bone of his fingers. His breathing picked up a bit as he could feel each sharp pain. His hands moved to hold his arms, gripping at his jacket tightly as he relived that time and the several before that.

The room around him faded away into his old room. He could almost feel the harsh mattress beneath him where he sat terrified.

Why? Why was he back here. More importantly...how? He was just sitting on Blue's bed right? And now he was on his. He looked out the window, it was dark. 'Huh? Well that's strange...'

He stood up and looked around. This really was his room, down to the mess on the floor. He left his room to hear Papyrus moving about downstairs. The usual grumbling about 'useless mutts' and 'damned pay cuts' was hardly comforting. Red frowned, hadn't this happened last week? The Royal Guard had their budget cut down and all the sentries had their paychecks drawn up shorter to accommodate the change.

"How dare they withhold the money I am owed." Papyrus growled, preparing dinner Red found out, as he quietly stood beside the doorway. Well...dinner for himself. He rarely made enough for them both. If Red was lucky he'd get whatever Papyrus didn't finish.

Red was about to turn and return upstairs when a spell of dizziness washed over him, making him use the wall as a support. The sound of his hand hitting the wall alerting his brother to his presence.

"So you're finally awake? It's about time." Papyrus's voice seemed a tad lighter. "I was getting tired of waiting on your worthless ass."

"Boss? What..." Red was confused. He couldn't seem to recall what had happened.

"You passed out at Grillby's...I had to go and fetch you. You know how much I hate that greasy place." Papyrus said in a voice that was far too calm. "Couldn't you have at least stepped outside?"

"I'm sorry B-Boss." Red said, lowering his head, fear pounding in his soul. "It will n-not happen again."

"Of course it won't." He grinned darkly, "I'll make sure of that."

Red forced himself to stay in place as Papyrus turned down the oven and stepped over to him, his heels clicking like a bad omen. Papyrus grabbed him by the arm and forced him to walk. Red didn't need to look up to know that they were heading to the basement. Papyrus opened the door and threw him inside roughly.

"Remember Sans. This is punishment."

"Papyrus?"

A sharp pain invaded his chest, a whimper of pain leaving his lips. He could feel the crack in his ribs from the kick. It was not enough to lower his hp but still hurt badly.

"That's Boss to you, you pathetic bitch!"

Red shivered, "B-boss." Pain laced his tone as he felt another kick.

"Good. Now, be quiet."

"Boss?" Red could almost see his brother looming over him, a dark glint in his eyes. A glint he'd seen far too often. "No...no no no no no no..."

"Shut up!" More pain laced through him. Papyrus had broken a couple of his fingers. "Are you so worthless that you can't even shut up!"

"Please boss...I'll behave..." Red felt tears prickling in his eyes sockets as the shadow of his brother loomed over him, a telltale red glow shining from his pelvis. "Just please....don't..."

"Red!"

"Please..."

"Red snap out of it!"

Red felt hands on him, his magic flaring from his socket in panic. He couldn't tell if he was even still breathing. Just the shuddering that moved through his bones as he felt himself being shaken. In his eyes, Papyrus was the one doing so.

"Red, you're safe! It's me, Blue."

"Blue?" Red wouldn't believe it. It was Papyrus who was here. He hadn't seen anyone else.

"Come on back Red. He's not here."

Red knew he was being held, far to delicately...as if he might break. But there was still that shred of fear, fear that his brother was playing tricks on him. Not here? Blue had to be lying.

"Look around Red, he's not here. He can't hurt you anymore."

But he was still in the basement. Though it seemed that Papyrus was gone. Only for a short while though.

"Red, listen to me!"

The pure concern in those words forced him to listen. Red curled in on himself, breaths coming only in short pants.

"You are not with him anymore, you are safe. Your Papyrus can't hurt you anymore. He can't touch you ever again. I will not let him. He will never even see you. Please Red. Just come back to me."

Red blinked and stared at the wall before him, confusion clear in his eyes. He'd just been in the basement right? He glanced around the room, the light blue paint on the walls soothing his nerves a bit. He looked down to see that Blue held him close, tear rimming those large sockets.

Red trembled a bit as he raised his arms up, putting them around Blue as the first tear fell. Red clenched his teeth as his tears fell unheeded.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He repeated, pulling Blue closer as if he was his only life line.

Which at this moment...he was.

Blue just held him, a tear slipping out of his eye as he rubbed Red's back. He wasn't sure what made this happen but he'd ask once Red calmed down. He'd seen this sort of trigger happen to his brother often when they were younger but Blue had learned all of his brother's triggers. He knew none of Red's.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault." Blue said softly in a soothing tone, "I may not have been there but you did nothing wrong."

Several minutes going by before Red had calmed, leaning against the smaller skeleton. Red was lightly nuzzling Blue's neck and Blue had his arms around Red, one hand gently rubbing his skull. The soft sound of bone on bone soothing them both. It took another few minutes for Red to speak. But Blue didn't mind.

"Blue...have you ever been scared of your brother?" Red asked, his tone low and tired.

Blue thought for a moment, honestly answering him, "Once. A long time ago. My brother is prone to violent flashbacks like what just happened to you. But his triggers are far and few between. It's rare to see him get stuck in a flashback now a days but it can still happen."

"Has he ever hurt you...during them?" Red 's tone trembled and Blue pulled back a bit, resting his forehead against Red's.

"Not on purpose. The only time he's ever hurt me is when I was getting him out of a flashback one night and he threw a bone at me. It had nicked my arm up real good. It's lucky that I had already started training with Alphys then."

"It doesn't scare you that one wrong move and he'd have killed you?" Red trembled a bit. "Your brother may not have meant it but mine always knew what he was doing. He called them punishments."

"I know it may not help too much but my Papy isn't like that. The only time he is violent in anyway is when protecting me." Blue stated. "Since you're Sans too I'm sure he can do the same for you."

"But you said yesterday that he might attack me." Red recalled.

"He doesn't take surprises well. I just have to talk to him about you before you meet him face to face. With all his timeline research, he should have no problem believing us."

"Fair enough." Red took in a breath, relaxing a bit.

Blue fell silent for a moment. "Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer it but it might help me avoid accidentally triggering you again."

"Shoot, I'm listening." Red sighed, Blue had already witnessed his freak out. Not much more personal you could get.

"Did he, your Papyrus, ever break your bones or crack them?" Blue asked cautiously as if afraid to step on a land mine.

"It would be far easier to just show you." Red said, starting to unzip his jacket. He shrugged the heavy jacket off his shoulders and took off his sweater underneath. He didn't feel a shred of surprise when Blue gasped in shock and concern.

His bones were littered with cracks and chips from where Papyrus had taken a knife and carved out a notch for each time he made a sound, places where the bone had snapped and had healed just enough to hold it in place. Some of his ribs were missing chunks on the ends that had dusted before he could heal them. He took one look at Blue's face and redressed, hiding the various scars. "I know it's not pretty."

"Are you okay?" Blue asked, concern clear in his eyes, right next to the horror.

Red took a moment to answer. "Most of these I've had for years. Some are more recent."

"Red, I-" Blue looked up at him, "Your brother will never set for within thirty paces of you or he's going to have a really bad time."

Red felt a chill crawl up his spine at the tone in Blue's voice. The pure rage and threat of harm to his Papyrus if he ever managed to show up. Red thought he'd imagined the hostility from the smaller double. "W-Wow Blue."

"I do not take kindly to those who would harm like this. He will get no mercy from me." Blue promised. He sighed and let his tone slip out of one of anger. "Although I doubt he'd ever find a way here. You showed up here by pure chance."

"But he could still come here. He could never teleport like I can but he still has one thing..." Red frowned, "My machine. I studied timelines and with my notes and the remnants of that machine, even he could put it back together and come here looking for me."

Blue looked him over, searching for signs that he was lying. After a few moments, he decided that Red was being honest. "You're sure?"

"Yeah, but he'd have to find the key to my lab. I keep it hidden and usually I'm the only one who goes in there. Though I doubt that he could ever read my notes anyway."

"Why do you think that?" Blue asked, "Are they written in Wingdings?"

"...yeah. I'm guessing it's the same here...huh." Red sighed, "I'm assuming your Father taught you and Papyrus?"

"Yeah. When we were still just babybones. He taught us to speak in hands and write in Wingding."

"That's good. On so many levels." Red grinned, signing the next part.

[How fluent are you in hands?]

Blue grinned, replying.

[Very. I practice often with the riverperson.]

Red grinned, excitement pulsing in his soul. Blue grinned with him before stepping over to his closet.

He pulled out a white tee and navy jeans, shedding his pajamas for the clothes. Red looked away as Blue had tucked a finger into his shorts. It was one thing to watch Blue change his shirt, it was another thing entirely for his pants. Blue redressed quickly, stepping over to his dresser where his shoulder pads sat. He strapped them on and then slipped on a pair of gloves. They were a shocking blue that matched his boots that he was tightening and the scarf he had tied around his neck.

"That's quite the ensemble you've got there." Red yawned, slipping on his sneakers lazily, not bothering to tie the laces.

"It's my battle body. Me and Papy made it for my birthday after I was accepted for training by Alphys." Blue knelt down, almost as if by habit. He forcibly pulled Red 's foot onto his knee, "I swear you and Papy are so similar."

Red watched him tie the laces with practiced ease before doing the same to the other. He could feel the heat of his magic gathering in his cheeks. He could tie his own shoes...he just chose not to. Red grumbled a bit but let Blue finish before standing and helping Blue up.

"Papy doesn't get up this early, would you like to help me make breakfast?" Blue smiled, a bit of cheer in his voice. Red didn't answer so Blue just gripped his hand, encouraging him to follow.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Red asked, following behind him. "What if your brother finds me there with you?"

"You can teleport right?" Blue grinned mischievously, laughing oh so carefree away.

'Teleport he says...' Red mentally groaned. 'Easier said than done kid..."

They stepped down the stairs quietly so not to wake Papyrus. Red made sure to avoid the creaking stair this time, keeping it's placement to memory.

"By the way," Red said as they entered the kitchen, "When are you planning to tell your brother?"

"I'm not sure yet...not first thing in the morning that's for sure." Blue hummed, getting out a pan and ingredients. "He is quite cranky after a long night of work."

"Eh? Similar to my bro then. Except he's cranky every fucking minute of the day." Red sighed.

"Language." Blue warned with a chuckle, "Well, my Papy isn't cranky all the time. Not since he started dating miss Muffet, the bartender at the bar in town. She's nice but her food is so greasy."

"Our bar is Grillby's." Red frowned for a moment before recalling something and laughing, "That's right! I can't ever pay my tab off now!"

Blue grinned and shook his head at Red. "I'm almost afraid to ask how high it is. Papy's tab is paid off on the last day of each month."

"You like to keep up to date and organized don't ya?" Red said, leaning against the counter beside Blue. He watched him work, stirring some kind of meat with what he recognized as some leafy plant and rings of onion. "Looking good lil Blue."

"Thank you!" Blue smiled, the stars almost glowing right out of his skull. "I found a cookbook a little while back in the Waterfall dumps. As much as I care for Alphys...her way of making tacos weren't...the best."

"Sounds like she could use a copy." Red yawned. "Ya know, write it out for her."

"I tried." Blue sounded amused, "She still managed to set her house on fire again."

"How bad at cooking is this woman?" Red asked, stealing a bit of the cooked meat from the pan before Blue could stop him. "Damn that's rich. When can we eat?"

"I'm going to make a plate to take with us and we'll have to leave before Papy so he doesn't see you. I'll make his plate and wake him."

"What? Should I stand out on the porch with our stuff?" Red asked, "I don't really mind to, I'm just curious ya know?"

"That would be best." Blue made several tacos, packing them into a container before setting three out on a plate. He put the plate on the table and cleaned up the pan he used. "Here, go stand outside, I won't be but a moment."

Red yawned again as he accepted the container from Blue. He walked halfway out the kitchen before teleporting outside, the instant change in temperature making him shiver a bit. It was quite bright out already, the town already quite lively. He could see a library up the road a ways, or did the sign say librarby? Little kids were running around a tree that was in the middle of town. 'Was that even there yesterday when I walked through?'

Red sighed, leaning against the railing to his left, listening to the laughter of the children playing. He hadn't heard true unbridled laughter since he and his brother were still very young. Before his brother gained the crack in his skull that opened his eyes to the harsh reality of their world that was 'kill or be killed.'

True to his word, Blue only took a couple of minutes to open the door and join him.

"Come on. Papy is awake now but I wouldn't think we'd want to stick around for too long." Blue pulled him forward, starting at a run.

Red ran behind him, confused, "what did you do?!"

"I teased him about his crush on Muffet.....again." Blue giggled, picking up speed as he heard the sound of his brother's flustered voice shouting after them. Although, Red didn't think that Papyrus even knew he was there with Blue.

Before they knew it, they had run all the way out of Snowdin before Red had to stop. He had fell to his knees, gasping. "Stop...a moment....I...can't keep...up..."

"Oh gosh! I think it may be a good idea to ask Alphys if she'd let you join us in training. At least the endurance stuff." Blue said, leaning over and helping Red up. "We don't have to run anymore but we should keep moving until we get to my post."

"How about I just teleport us there?" Red yawned, "I think I'd sooner fall asleep than walk so far like I did yesterday."

Blue looked at him a bit skeptically. "Could you really teleport us both that far? I've seen you do short distances but all the way to my post?"

"That ain't nothing. Here, hold onto me unless you wanna get thrown off into the void somewhere." Red wrapped an arm around the smaller skeleton, smiling as Blue wrapped both arms around him. He made sure Blue was ready before stepping forward, the ground shifting beneath them. As they took their next step, they were in front of Blue's post.

Blue took a moment to process the change and parted from Red, bouncing around excitedly. "OH GOSH, OH GOSH, OH GOSH!"

"That cool for you?" Red grinned, leaning against the post. Blue nodded excitedly, the stars in his eyes twinkling. 'How cute...'

"Can you teach me how to do that?!" Blue asked, hope in his voice that Red knew he wouldn't be able to say no to. "I'm a Sans so if you learned it, I don't see why I couldn't!"

"Pretty strong logic there lil Blue." Red grinned, "gonna be hard to say anything against that. Alright. I'll teach you."

"Stars yes!" Blue shouted to the skies, excitement pouring off of him. He ran over hugging Red, "thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Red felt his soul pulse, his cheeks warming. There was that feeling again. It was warm and tugged on his soul almost painfully. But he wouldn't call it unpleasant. "Uh...no problem at all Blue."

Blue pulled back, flashing him this huge, bright smile that made Red want to give him everything in the world. Edge shook his head and returned Blue's smile with his own grin, "Let's eat and then I'll give you your first lesson."

Blue eagerly took the container, setting it out on his post. "What's the wait then?" He handed Red a taco, all smiled. The kid really was excited. It was kind of...refreshing.

"Nothing I guess." Red chuckled, taking a bite and nearly melting. "What did you put in these tacos to make them so...Damn these are so good."

"Language." Blue hummed, eating one of his own. "I put in some meat, onion, lettuce and some select spices. Of course it would taste better with human spices and ingredients but the monster kind will have to do."

"I'd say anything made by your hands would taste amazing. I even think you could even beat my bro's lasagna."

"Never made lasagna. But I can try and make it tomorrow night!" Blue leaned against Red a bit, sitting on the edge of his post desk, happily starting on his second taco.

"I'd like to see you try it." Red didn't bother telling him to stop touching him. Not when the air around them was this comfortable to breathe.

They finished all the tacos in the container, chatting about little things. Mainly the differences between their homes. Their chatter could probably be heard down to the next post, their laughter definitely could be as it echoed around them.

"She did what?!" Red laughed, clutching at his sides. "Holy shit!"

"I told you. She is very serious about that show. A 24 page post is pretty much normal for her." Blue grinned, "besides, she absolutely hated the sequel."

"The only story I have that's even close to that is from when Papyrus was a babybones." Redsmiled fondly, "We had been at the dumps looking for stuff to bring back to dad and the poor kid found a puzzle cube. It took him so long to solve and the smile he had on his face as he showed it off was priceless."

Red's smile fell, "I miss that side of him. He used to be so happy, even in our messed up world. Didn't let anyone tell him any different."

Blue smiled, rubbing Red's skull a bit, before putting up the container in a spot under his desk. It didn't take long before Red moved to stretch. Blue took advantage of his shifting to stand and move in front of him, looking at him expectantly.

"What?" Redasked, a small grin on his features.

"Will you teach me now?" Blue smiled, excitement clear in his eyes.

"Alright alright," Red chuckled, "I'll teach you. But don't get yourself down if you can't do it right away or at all."


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Blueberry literally falls for Red...

Blue bounced in place excitedly, eagerly waiting for the first instruction. Red could tell he was overjoyed at getting to learn to teleport. But even still, Red felt a shred of fear in the pit of his stomach. His father had taught him when he was young. So, the memories weren't as fresh as they could be. It was likely that Blue could end up anywhere in the underground or get stuck in the void if he didn't explain it right. But it's not as if he doesn't teleport often himself. Teleports were used for his various shortcuts across the underground of course.

"Okay. The main trick to teleporting is visualization. You have to see or have seen where you want to go." Red took a breath, squashing his doubts. "the more familiar the better."

Blue grinned, almost jumping up and down in excitement. "Got it!"

Red wasn't so sure he wanted to do go through with this. "You sure you wanna do this? You step through the void to teleport. If you don't focus you could get lost forever."

Blue put his hands on his hips. "I'm sure it'll be okay. I can focus when I need to."

"You're going to need to focus now." Red sighed, "Blue, close your eyes."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just do it."

Blue closed his eyes, his posture relaxing as he listened for any further instructions. Red clenched his teeth a bit. "Focus on your magic. Expand it around you and encase your whole body like...like full body armor."

Blue smiled a bit at his example. It didn't take but a couple minutes for a blue aura to form around his body.

Red's jaw dropped in awe of the vivid blue before him. It was such a pure hue, a flash of a picture cane to mind. An old photo he'd seen in one of his father's books. The sky. Blue's aura was the color of the sky on the surface. It was beautiful and mesmerizing. If Blue hadn't spoken up, he might have stared for hours.

"Red? Am I doing this right?" Blue asked anxiously. "You're so quiet."

"W-what? Oh, yeah. Y-you're doing perfectly this far." Red stumbled over his words, trying not to think too much on it. "Do you feel the resistance around you?"

"Yeah, it feels a bit strange. It's not bad it's just...different." Blue replied, his voice uncertain. "Is that normal?"

"Yes, that is the void. It is all around us but on a different plane of existence." Red recalled that his father had described it as such.

"It's like that feeling of pushing two, um, magnets together." Blue said, nervously. He was anxious and a little scared to try this. "What do I do now?"

"Open your eyes and remember that feeling. Keep your magic up too." Red smiled, his soul pulsed in his chest almost to the point of aching. Blue opened his eyes, the stars were gone but his eyelights were still visible, just a bit small compared to normal. But Red could understand why though. Blue's facing a challenge he's never tried to overcome before.

Red stepped ten large steps away, making a line in the snow. "This is your goal."

"O-okay." Blue focused on the spot. "But how do I..?"

"The void." Red replied.

"I gathered that much." Blue sighed. "I meant how do you get to it?"

"Step forward and imagine it opening. Like a window. But the other side of that window is past that line." Red smiled, if only to give Blue that extra bit of courage. "Take your time."

Blue nodded, his smile dropping as he focused. For a moment there was nothing and Red had thought of doubt. Perhaps Blue couldn't just step through like he could. Red watched Blue as his aura brightened.

There was a flash of white and Blue was gone.

Red smiled a bit in pride. Blue had done it. He managed to step through the void. It took Red himself several tries to even leave this space and enter the void for passage.

A minute past and Red began to worry. Yeah, Blue had teleported...but he didn't reappear.

Red felt a sharp chill crawl down his spine. He looked around for Blue, searching for that flash of his little scarf. His soul ached in worry at his absence. He gave it a moment, knowing that sometimes there was a buffering time of sorts. But as a couple more minutes passed, his worry turns to fear. He felt the regret of teaching him begin to set in. What if he'd gotten himself stuck in the void?

"Blue!" Red called out, continuing to search. Why had he agreed to teach Blue how to teleport? Red knew the dangers. He had a far better teacher than he was himself. He clenched his teeth and called out again. "Blue!"

"Up here!" Red felt his soul stop is rhythmic pulsing as he looked up.

There Blue was, holding onto a branch in a nearby tree.

Red had never felt such relief in his life. He was about ready to sink to his knees and stay there awhile. "Well...I didn't expect this." Blue laughed nervously.

Red clutched his jacket just over his soul. It still ached badly. "Damnit Blue! Way to go, making me so worried!"

"I'm sorry, it took me a moment to realize where I was!" Blue called back, a huge grin on his face, "but I did it!"

Red sighed, smiling back, "yeah, you did."

"But I think we have a problem." Blue said, his happy tone slipping a bit. "I don't think I could safely get down from here."

Red frowned, looking up at the tree. Blue had places for foot holds until he would be still very far off the ground. It would be nothing for a normal monster. Normally, that size drop would lead to a possibility of a broken leg or twisted ankle. But for Blue, who holds only a single hp, the drop could be fatal. Even with his high defense.

Red could teleport up there and get him, but the branches looked like they'd give out from the touch of a feather, let alone his full weight plus Blue's. He didn't want Blue to try teleporting again just yet either.

"Get as low down as you can, I'll catch you!" Red called up. It was their best bet for him to get down safe. Red sighed, noting that he would need a very strong drink after this. Perhaps Muffet's sold hard liquor. Blue said it was a bar after all.

"Okay!" Blue replied, looking around himself for a foot hold. He could make some bones to walk on but they wouldn't last but a few seconds. It wouldn't be worth the magic it costed to make them. Blue slowly descended, he was sure his brother would think he was dreaming if he saw Blue being so cautious. Blue laughed at the mental image as he found footing.

Red watched with his arms out, ready to catch Blue at any moment. His soul thumped in his chest. After this, he'd probably convince Blue to take a drink too. He would need it just as much. "That's it. Slow and steady."

"If someone asked me what I was going to do today and I told them that I was going to accidentally teleport into a tree," Blue adjusted his hold and stepped down again, "they would have called me insane."

"If I knew that this would happen I'd have waited for another day to let you try. But hey, I'd rather this than you getting stuck in the void." Red took a deep breath, his soul fluttering as Blue settled on the last branch, carefully sitting. Here comes the tricky part.

"That's true. I don't think I'd want to be there either." Blue said shakily, carefully evening his balance as the branch shifted beneath him slightly.

"Yeah, the void is a touchy topic." Red sighed, getting beneath where Blue sat.

"So how do you-" Blue had started before crying out. Red froze only registering a large crack and Blue's shout before he moved. The branch had to have been fragile to begin with, snapping under the little weight that Blue had. Red watched, careful to avoid where the branch would land. Red raised his arms, more than ready to catch Blue but when he blinked, Blue was gone again.

"Blue?" Red looked around, making sure to include the tree line as he searched. Red jumped as the tree branch hit the ground. A moment later Blue stumbled into view as he reappeared. He tripped and fell face first into the snow with a small cry.

Red fell to his knees in relief, pulling his smaller double close. "Damnit Blue...crush my soul too why don't you?"

Blue laughed a bit, "Sorry, I really am."

Red just grasped him tighter, "I thought my soul was going to shatter for a moment there..." he whispered.

"I'm okay." Blue pulled back a bit, showing Red that he was alright. "See? I'm fine. Check me if you want to be sure." Which Red did.

Sans 'Blue' - 1/1 hp

*you feel your soul get a little lighter...

"Yeah...yeah, you're right." Red sighed, flopping back in the snow. "We've really got to work on your aim lil Blue. I thought I'd lost you. What would I tell your brother if...nah, I don't wanna even think about it."

Blue chuckled, standing and brushing himself off. "You wouldn't have to tell Papy anything. I'm still here so it's all okay."

"How are you so positive?" Red asked somewhat in awe.

"Well why not?" Blue asked back, "the worst that could've happened, didn't. So why keep thinking about it?"

Red just stared at him before laughing, "You got a point there kid."

"I'm not a kid!" Blue frowned, crossing his arms.

"Uh-huh, suure." Red teased, leaning back on his hands.

"I'll have you know I just happen to be a very short adult!" Blue said proudly, blush tinting his cheekbones.

"Oh? How old are you then." Red smirked, sitting up. "14? 15?"

Blue looked mildly offended. "I'm 19 mind you."

"Huh, same age as my Papyrus." Red noted. "Looks like things really are swapped here. I'm in my late twenties, the elder bro in my world."

"Papy is older than me but I wish he'd act his age." Blue sighed. "I'm know I can be quite childish but at least I get what needs to be done...well, done."

Red sighed, rubbing at his eyes sockets. A yawn was partially suppressed behind his teeth as he stretched. Blue held a hand out to Red who let himself be pulled to his feet. Blue stretched as he stood there, freezing as he seemed to remember something.

"We should go on patrol." He said slowly as if it were an afterthought.

"What about your brother? He's also sentry, right?" Red asked.

"Yeah. But he rarely ever goes on patrol. He sleeps at his station more often than not." Blue said, a slight irritation in his tone. "But his station is closer to the door to the ruins, so he doesn't usually come this far whenever he does do his job."

"But there's still the chance..." Red sighed, he had a feeling they might get caught today.

Blue caught his weary tone, turning to Red. "I won't let him at you. He can be brash at times but he's nice too. He just doesn't handle surprises well."

"Well another Sans just showing up out of nowhere is a pretty fucking huge surprise Blue." Red sighed, rubbing his arm. "Hell, how is he going to react when you try to explain all this to him?"

Blue seemed lost for words, just looking at Red. He reached out, gently taking one of Red's hands in his. Blue rubbed little soothing circles in the bone, "I know. This is not going to be easy but I don't want to keep him in the dark forever and I don't want you to have to leave."

Red felt the warms of magic gather in his cheekbones as he looked away. He nodded reluctantly. Blue was right about this not being easy. But at the same time there was the chance this Papyrus may dust him. Even if only by an accident.

"I'm thinking of telling him tomorrow morning or sometime tomorrow at least." Blue said, giving Red's hand a gentle squeeze as he led him along his patrol route.

"Why not today?" Red asked. He absentmindedly returned Blue's squeeze, following his direction. He sped up a little to be at his side.

"Papy won't be home tonight, today is one of those nights he spends at Muffet's." Blue's tone darkened a bit. "I can't ask him to stay home every night of course but I at least get the night with him a couple days out of the week. Which is...nice in its own way."

Red frowned, looking at the snow that hadn't yet been tainted by their steps. "Do you ever envy him?"

Blue stopped walking. "What?"

"Do you ever envy his relationship? Yeah, he may stay away from home a lot...but don't you ever what something like that for yourself?" Red asked, glancing up at Blue, catching his shocked expression.

Blue looked away, taking a deep breath. "I hadn't really thought about it...if I'm being honest."

"Would you want to?" Red put both his hands in his pockets, picking at the cloth inside. Why was he trembling? Why did his voice creak that way? "It just seems a shame that someone so nice has no one to call their own."

Blue smiled, and then laughed lightly, "I have tried in the past couple of years to start a relationship with someone. But I never seem to get past the first date."

"Whoever those people are, they must be blind." Red growled, his soul pulsing angrily.

"Why?" Blue asked, his tone a mix between sad and confused.

"I've only know you for less than a day but hell, I feel as if I've known you for years." Red said honestly.

"That's a good thing I suppose." Blue hummed.

Red chuckled, his tone softening, "I feel like I can trust you. You're so nice and always do your best at everything."

Blue smiled, his soul happily pulsing in his chest. "I don't know what to say to that...mweh-heh..."

Red grinned, "Honestly, you should have people all over you wanting to be your mate."

Blue blushed, "R-really? Gosh...thank you so much."

Red looked away, feeling his soul flutter. Why did it keep doing that? "Y-yeah..." Red ignored the heat in his cheekbones and coughed, "Oh, um...we should probably start that patrol."

"Ah, yes.... w-we should." Blue agreed, grasping on to an escape from the awkward air around them. Blue took a deep breath as he walked back over to his post. He leaned over the desk, grabbing a bag from underneath before rejoining Red. "I need to recalibrate my puzzles while we're on route."

"Sounds good. I used to sit with Boss when he did his. Maybe we can find things to improve on with yours." Red said with another yawn.

Blue seemed to brighten with those words. "Really?!" He swung the bag over his shoulder, "let's go then. The first puzzle isn't too far from here."

He grabbed Red's hand and tugged him along at just barely a speed walking pace. Red just chuckled, letting him have his fun.

 

|  
|

As Blue had said, it didn't take but a good five minutes to get to the first puzzle. It was simple but Red was still impressed by the mechanics Blue had created for it. The puzzle was simple. Just step over the tiles and the shape changes. The mechanisms for programming this puzzle were definitely higher than his brother's level. Of course, his brother made more traps than puzzles.

"And then if you have the sequence correct..." Blue stepped onto a button near the puzzle. There was a loud click and the spikes blocking the way retracted into the ground. "It opens. All the sentries know the sequence so it's rare that I have to open it for them. Only Doggo ever needs help, his eyesight is a strange wonder to the underground. Whoever only sees movement?"

Red shrugged, just content with listening to Blue talk. He was so enthusiastic and cheerful. It was...very refreshing to say the least. "You could install a key area to deactivate the puzzle for him. It might also help to activate them faster in the future."

Blue's eyes shined, "Brilliant idea Red!"

"It's nothing special. Boss did the same to his puzzles because the other sentries were always bitching." Blue gave him a stern look and Red chuckled, "Sorry lil Blue."

"I'm half tempted to set up a swear jar when we get back home." Blue grumbled a bit, his smile returning as he rearranged a couple wires before closing the control panel. "There!"

"All done?" Red asked with a yawn. "That didn't take long at all."

Blue grinned up at him proudly, "I arranged my puzzles so that they would be an easy fix should something happen to them."

Red returned the grin, "How're you so cool?"

Blue rubbed his cheekbone, leaving a spot of oil where his gloves touched. "I'm n-, I just try hard."

"I can definitely believe that." He looked around, pretending he didn't hear the slip in his words, "So how many of these puzzles to you have?"

"Um...just 5." Blue hummed, putting away his tools. "They are a bit more complex but most won't take longer than this one. One of them though will take roughly an hour or so. But I usually work on that one last."

Red smirked, speaking in an excited tone, "nap time is within my sights."

Blue laughed, "Papy takes enough naps for all of Snowdin already."

"I'll take enough for just us two then." Red yawned, earning himself more laughter. "Though I can sleep too much, might get ar-rest-ed."

Blue stopped laughing, "Was that a pun?" He groaned, laying back in the snow, "Gosh you and my brother are far too similar!"

"But different."

Blue looked at Red, "What?"

"Me and your brother maybe similar. But I'm definitely not him." Red said, a tone in his voice that Blue couldn't identify. "Plus, the fact that I'm from some other world out there."

Blue pondered his words for a moment, "That's true."

"Hey...Blue?" Red spoke up after a moment, "Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Blue smiled, putting his tool bag aside as he turned to face Red. "I'm sure I can do it."

"Can you stop comparing me to your brother? I get that we're similar and all but I'm not him or another Papyrus. If..." Red paused for a moment, "If I end up back in my world ever, I'd like you to remember me as 'Red' not 'the sans who reminds me of Papy'."

Blue didn't know what to say, his soul aching. If Red left...'if' doesn't mean that it 'will' happen. Blue didn't like the thought either way. "Do you want to go back?" He found himself asking.

"Well...no. But as bad as Boss can be...he's...he's my baby brother." Red looked up at Blue, "I can't leave him all alone. No matter how sure I was that he'd be fine."

Blue nodded reluctantly, "If we can find a way to bring him here...would you stay?"

Red smiled, his tone more confident and honest, "Of course I would! I wouldn't want to go back to begin with except to get my brother back."

Blue felt his soul flutter. He said he'd stay! Blue smiled happily, a light blush dusting his cheekbones with a soft blue hue. "That's fantastic."

Red chuckled, moving to stand. "Let's go then. The sooner we get these done, the sooner I get my nap."

Blue couldn't help but feel a bit giddy as Red held out a hand for him to take. He couldn't help but accept it too. The way his soul warmed when they touched, it was getting addictive. Blue wondered if Red had the same reaction as they walked to the next puzzle.

It was a good two hours before they finished all the puzzles. Red leaning against a tree nearby as Blue fixed the randomize feature on his largest tile puzzle. It was certainly a sight to behold when Red first saw it. Though now he was dozing off, falling asleep to the sound of Blue's mumbling and typing.

Blue put the finishing touches on his puzzle, a proud smile on his face as he had managed to fix a small bug in the system which was really good. The machine had a tendency to give a lot of random tiles that were easy. He test ran the puzzle a few times until he was satisfied with the level that the puzzles were now set as.

Blue smiled and picked up his tools, taking them over to where Red sat. He smiled down at him. He looked so peaceful while sleeping. Blue sat down, quietly putting his tools away. Blue leaned up against the tree right beside Red when he was done, looking over his puzzle. It would keep up pretty well over this next week. He just had to be wary of snowfall for now. Perhaps next week he could find a way to make it weather proof. His thoughts trailed off as he happened to glance down, catching sight of several chips in Red's hand.

Blue gently pulled his hand towards him, not wanting to wake Red. Looking at it closer, it looked like his hand had been broken several times before and only given the minimum in terms of healing, forcing it to try and heal on its own, resulting in the fractured healing and the gaps where bone used to be.

Blue frowned, starting to channel his magic. It maybe late to try now, but even with his weak healing magic he should be able to at least fix some of the marks scarring his bones. Maybe it could be something they'd work on from now on. That is...if Red would let him do more than this.

Blue yawned a bit. He may have used too much magic earlier. His reserves were lower than they'd be on a regular day. Blue looked up to Red's sleeping face, perhaps taking a nap for once would do some good. Blue snuggled close to Red, holding his hand between his as he slipped into sleep, missing the crunching sound of someone's footsteps joining the pair in the small clearing.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Paps is horrified...

Papyrus didn't drink often anymore, just the rare shot of spider cider before he went home for the night. It helped him fall asleep on nights where he felt restless. Even that was also growing rarer. Especially when he spent more of his time in the bar talking than drinking. But today it was hardly afternoon and he was already sitting in Muffet's, five shots already thrown back.

Papyrus leaned against the bar, still mortified by the string of sexual innuendos and comments from his brother this morning. He could hardly believe his ears. Not only had his brother teased him but he used puns to do it. If there was one this his brother disliked...it was puns. Or so he thought.

-

"PAPYRUS! IT'S TIME TO GET UP!" Blue had yelled beside Papyrus's head this morning. As loud as his little brother's voice was, it still took him a few tries to drag Papyrus out of his dreams.

"Papy come on! I have to leave and you have to get up for your own sentry duties!" Blue tugged Papyrus out of the bed, pushing him towards the bathroom, "I left you breakfast on the table and there's leftover meat on the stove. Make sure you eat something before you leave."

"Alright, gotcha bro." Papyrus yawned, striping of his clothes as Blue turned on the shower, leaving them on the floor in front of the sink.

Blue looked at the pile then up at him. An expression that said 'really?' settled in his features.

"What?" Papyrus questioned, leaving his hoodie on the counter for him to put back on when he was out.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Blue hummed, picking up Papyrus's discarded clothes, "do you leave your clothes on the floor at Muffet's too?"

"What? No, not really..." They always ended up in the basket in her room as he recalled.

Blue nodded, a grin on his face, "I imagine that she's the one tossing them where they belong while she's jumping your bones."

Papyrus coughed, "Sans!"

"I imagine that it's a really HARD situation to clean up in though." Blue continued, "I guess time can get a little TIGHT during that."

Papyrus felt his cheekbones heat up, "Sans please..."

"I hope she gives you hap-PENIS brother. Just don't get too COCKY." Blue grinned widely, loving the mortified expression Papyrus wore. Now the shoe was on the other foot, wasn't it? "Just don't drink too much of her 'spider cider', okay?"

That was the last straw for Papyrus and Blue giggled as he rushed from the room. Blue had escaped out the front door before Papyrus even had a chance to get down the stairs. Yeah, he could teleport but he hadn't really thought about it at the time. He just wanted to sit his brother down and make him ask when he learned about this stuff.

Papyrus called out to his brother from the front door, stopping on the porch. He could hear his brother's laughter from here. Not just that but Papyrus could see that there was someone else with him. A smile passed onto his features, had he finally found himself a friend?

-

Despite the thought of Sans branching out and making more friends, he was anxious about something else. As far as he knew, his little bro was still very much oblivious to things having to do with sex and still very much a virgin.

Or at least he hoped.

"Don't you think you're drinking a bit too fast dear?" Muffet spoke softly, gazing over at Papyrus with an amused look, "Surely you still have work to do today."

Papyrus grunted at that, "nah, ya know me. Jus' gonna slack off anyway."

"What happened Darling?" Muffet asked, rubbing his skull lightly, "it's been a long time since you've ordered so many drinks like this."

Papyrus let out a long sigh, grumbling lightly as he sat up a bit, "My lil' baby bro was makin' sexual references this mornin' and it's not right."

Muffet took a moment to process this and laughed, "Is that what this is about? Stars Papyrus."

"What? He supposed to be innocent and all cute and stuff. Not pokin' fun at our time in the bedroom." Papyrus said, swirling his drink in the glass. "He's still too young for that kinda of thing."

Muffet smiled softly, knowing very well how much Papyrus believed that his brother should always remain a little angel and not to be tainted by anything. "Dear, he's almost twenty now...don't you think it's time to consider him old enough? He takes care of his responsibilities very well and I know he wouldn't do anything to upset either of your lives."

"I know, but he's such a bright lil' light. I don't want something like that to taint him, ya know?"

"Have you considered that he may just want that? A physical relationship?" Muffet asked. She smiled at the amount of expressions and the bright orange blush crossing his features.

"Can't ever unsee that...thanks hun." Papyrus groaned, reaching into his pocket for his cigarettes. He paused for a moment, his blush darkening, "nope...definitely can't."

Muffet giggled, "I know you want to protect his innocence...but isn't Sans the one to decide that?"

Papyrus lit up his cigarette, taking a drag, "well yeah, but I don't want him gettin' hurt or somethin' like that. Wouldn't sit well with me to let him hurt himself."

"I don't think he'd be anywhere near how you were at his age so he'll be fine without you hanging over his shoulder." Muffet said as she slid a drink down the bar for one of the other patrons.

"Hell, I know he won't be as bad as I was. I really put out after all." Papyrus groaned, laying his head on the counter in defeat. "You're right as always love."

"Naturally." She slid another shot before him, "this is your last one. You need to go talk to your brother after this. Tell me all about it when you come over tonight."

Papyrus threw back the shot and sighed. He set the glass down before moving to stand, "alright. I'm going then." He gave her a quick kiss before heading to the door. His brother could be anywhere at this time so he had to check each spot. Papyrus took a drag off his cigarette as he stepped through a shortcut to Blue's post.

As he thought, Blue wasn't there but what was there was a container on his desk that looked like it had held some tacos not long before. Papyrus thought it was strange, Blue always ate at home or at Alphy's house. He shook his head and started to walk to the first puzzle, noting that there was a branch that looked like it had fallen not long before and a faint trace of magic settled around the path. Perhaps Blue had been practicing his magic, he never could sit still for very long at all. Papyrus shook a strange shiver that worked its way down his back away. His brother had most likely gone on patrol already, so the next places to check would be his puzzles.

But as he passed through them, he grew a bit worried. There was evidence that Blue had been there and had worked on them yet he found no trace of his brother anywhere. It had been a little while since he was near the puzzles too if the thin layer of snow over the tiles and buttons was anything to judge by. Papyrus frowned, a tightness in his soul as he continued on. If his little brother wasn't at the last puzzle he was going to have a nervous breakdown.

Papyrus didn't bother walking to the last one, he teleported to just outside the clearing. He would've gone right beside the puzzle but Blue hated when Papyrus suddenly appeared next to or behind him. He may he worried but he also didn't want to sit through another one of Blue's rants.

He stepped into the clearing, catching the sight of Blue's scarf almost instantly. A sigh left his teeth as he saw that his brother was relaxing against a tree near the control panel for this puzzle. Papyrus had never felt such relief in a while as he stepped closer to Blue. Though after another few steps, he realized Blue wasn't alone.

There was another short figure next to him, nuzzled close to him, one hand between Blue's. Looking closer, the stranger looked a hell of a lot like his brother. He looked ruffed up, a few small cracks where a gold tooth was situated and along the exposed part of his arm that Blue was holding. The stranger's clothing looked frayed and dirty as if he hadn't really had the best week of his life.

Papyrus knelt before the pair, thinking about what he could possibly do. His first reaction was curiosity but after seeing that they were nearly identical...he wanted answers and to get this stranger away from his brother. Then again, Blue didn't look like he minded being so close to the other skeleton. He looked content and relaxed, like he knew that the other wouldn't ever hurt him. If there was one thing his brother was, it was trusting.

Sometimes too trusting his memory reminded him.

Papyrus clenched his teeth, raising his hand to CHECK this stranger.

Sans 'Red' - Lv 1 - hp 1/1  
\- ATK 1 - DEF 1

*seems perfectly content with his position...

Papyrus shook his head to make sure he'd seen it right. His brother's name was Sans. There couldn't be two. There's no way. He CHECKed his brother, wanting to be sure that he was truly alright.

Sans 'Blue' - LV 1 - hp 1/1

* feels safe and happy. A feeling he can't describe aching in his bones...  
*low magic reserves...

Papyrus was taken aback by the side info. 'A feeling he can't describe?' And why was 'Blue' beside his name? Come to think of it, this stranger had 'Red' beside his...nicknames? How much did his little bro know about this stranger? How long did he know him?

Papyrus reached out, careful not to wake his brother as he shook this new Sans's shoulder. "Hey, wake up."

Papyrus jumped as this Sans jolted awake, a wild fear in his tiny eyelights. He froze as he caught sight of Papyrus, his hand that was caught in Blue's tightening to the point where Papyrus though he might break one of his brother's bones.

Blue woke up as the grip on his hands tightened to the point of pain. "What is it Red?" He asked sleepily before he noticed Papyrus. Blue instantly pulled the other close to him, shielding him from Papyrus. Red's hands holding the other for dear life as Blue began to speak to him in a hushed voice.

"It's alright, Boss isn't here. You're okay. You're not there anymore. Just breathe Red. Breathe." Blue whispered, rubbing the other's back as he repeated what Blue said into his chest, their souls glowing lightly, Red's a little dimmer than Blue's.

Papyrus watched with confusion, what looked like such a tough monster was terrified taking a single look at him. Who exactly was this other skeleton? What had happened to make him so scared?

"Bro?" Papyrus asked in a soft voice, cautious not to set off the other further. "What-"

"Sorry, can this wait until we get home?" Blue said, cutting him off. He looked up, concern in his eyes as he locked onto Papyrus's gaze. "Please?"

Papyrus caught the slight quivering in his shoulders, which he realized wasn't from his brother. After a moment, he nodded and watched as his brother vanished in a flash of white. He...teleported?

-

Blue didn't want to waste the time walking back. Without thinking, he had opened a window from the puzzle to his room, successfully stepping through and sitting them both on his bed. Red's shaking lessened a bit since Papyrus wasn't in front of them anymore.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak out like that..." Red said softly, loosening his grip on Blue a bit. He tried to back up a bit, avoiding Blue's eyes.

"Don't do that." Blue said, bringing him closer, "please, don't ever push away. I want to help."

"I-I know lil Blue." Red replied in a voice that was far sifter then he thought he could be. "Sorry..."

"Don't be, it's alright." Blue smiled, "I like you, so I want to help."

Red was taken aback, his soul fluttering. Blue liked him? No...no he probably meant as a friend. Why was he even getting so worked up? He's barely known him for a single day for star's sake! "O-Okay..."

They sat there a moment, silent as they waited for the other to move or even speak. Red tried to pull back again after the silence grew uncomfortable, "I-I'm alright now so it's okay." Red felt strange, a feeling in his chest that he couldn't quite place. "It's okay. I was just startled."

Blue looked at him, trying to find any trace of a lie in his features. His soul ached with worry. Red said he was okay but his soul was glowing about something, a rose shade that made him want to stare. And he did stare. Not for too long but just long enough for Red to catch him and a red blush cross his cheekbones. After a moment, he sighed, accepting that he was okay. He tore his eyes from the glowing of his soul, noting that his own was pulsing a light blue. Blue silently cursed that his soul was so reactive.

Blue turned down the covers of his bed, "here, get some rest. I'll go down and talk to Papy." He stood, giving Red the room to move, "I'll be up after I cook some food, I'm sure that we were sleeping a while since we've missed lunch."

Red nodded after a moment, "okay." He reluctantly moved around, getting comfortable. Blue smiled again, quietly slipping out the room and leaving him in silence.

Red turned over one last time, picking at his hands in a habit he'd gotten into. But as he did, the cracks and chips he'd gotten used to weren't there, he held up his hand where he could see it finding the bone smooth and untainted. His jaw dropped a bit as he recognized the traces of magic where the marks used to be.

"Blue..." he said with a smile, a soft blush tinting his cheekbones still. "Don't be so nice...or I might fall in love with you."

-

Blue leaned against the table downstairs, trying to get his soul to stop beating as much as it was. "Stop it." He said softly, "you barely know him..." Blue had read how souls react when near someone they are meant to be with. Some say it's similar to what humans call 'love at first sight' but he didn't ever think it could be true. But as far as he knows...this is the first time he's really ever seen proof. "Stop please..."

Blue clenched at his scarf, wondering if Papyrus had felt this way with him and Muffet. Had he felt the same of fluttery feeling? Had he been so uncertain? Had it taken just a glance? He didn't know. What he did know is that he shouldn't feel like this for someone who is nearly identical to him. They even shared the same name! How would that look to others? How would that look if Red went back to his world and Blue was left to try and explain why? It made his soul ache with the thought of him leaving, much more than before.

"Sans?" Papyrus said from the doorway, snapping Blue out of his thoughts. He didn't turn to face his older brother, taking a breath instead to steady himself a bit before he spoke.

"I owe you a big explanation, don't I?" Blue said with a light laugh, "well go ahead, ask away while I cook." He said, getting out things to make food for all three of them. Honestly, he wouldn't have to make any more than he normally did. On the plus side, he didn't have to deal with the fridge over flowing with leftovers anymore.

Blue had just set up the ingredients on the counter as Papyrus sat at the table, taping his fingers against the table lightly. The light taps of bone on wood setting a soothing rhythm before he finally spoke.

"How long?" Papyrus asked, his tone even and calm. Blue glanced over briefly, pulling a knife from the drawer to cut up the onions as he set up a pan of meat on the stove.

"Only since last night to be honest." Blue replied, "I knocked him over when I had gone out yesterday to mail my reports."

"So, the creak on the stairs..."

"I forgot to warn him that the third step creaks." Blue admitted, "otherwise he wouldn't have almost gotten caught." Papyrus frowned a bit.

Blue had lied to him.

Papyrus let out a long breath, "okay...when were you going to tell me about him?"

"Sometime tomorrow. I didn't know how you'd react to another me so...I thought I'd try and ease him in a bit." Blue said, his voice soft as he mixed in the onions with the meat. "He's been hurt enough, I didn't want you to accidentally injure him."

"I wouldn't have." Papyrus said, picking at the inside of his hoodie's pocket.

"Are you so sure?" Blue asked him, a tone in his voice that hinted that he would have. "But I'm sure if I hadn't been there he may have hurt himself trying to get away from you anyway."

There was a long silence as the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of Blue cooking. It was a few minutes before Papyrus spoke again, "why..."

Blue turned around, "Why what?"

"Why did he look so terrified of me?" Papyrus sounded a bit anxious. Blue had seen certain side of Papyrus on very rare occasions that he could've answered but it may not have been the exact same for Red.

"His brother, and...everyone where he's from, weren't exactly nice." Blue replied after a moment. "There, the meaning of 'kill or be killed' is quite literal."

Papyrus shook his head, "but I've never heard of such a place in the Underground. Is there such a place?" Papyrus sounded like he was trying to cover up a thought he'd had. "where is he even from?"

"Snowdin." Blue replied firmly. "He lived in Snowdin, with his brother who is vice captain of the royal guard."

Papyrus slammed a hand on the table, "There's no fucking way!"

Blue gave him a stern glare, a flash of anger leaking into his voice, "don't shout."

Papyrus's anger fell at the tone of his voice. He'd never heard his brother sound so angry. "S-sorry bro."

Blue sighed, relaxing a bit when he didn't hear Red moving around upstairs. "Good, he's still in bed then." He had no doubt that Red would try to come downstairs to see what happened if he had heard Papyrus shout. "And to answer your question, try remembering the research you had done in your lab."

"The timelines?" Papyrus sat back, "that had always been a failure. How could he have even come here?"

Blue turned off the stove to let the food cool a bit. He leaned against the counter, "I've read most of your notes at some time or another so I think I have a good enough hold on the logistics and things."

"Wait a minute...you READ my notes?" Papyrus asked, looking at Blue in shock.

"Yeah, it wasn't like they were written in something I couldn't read." Blue shrugged, "I have a question for you...what is one thing that was always a constant in the timelines?"

"What? The void is." Papyrus said as if it were obvious. "Why?"

Blue teleported himself over, glad that he had a good handle on where he ended up...though he had meant to be next to the table, not Papyrus. Though he felt his soul flutter in pride at his brother's expression. "When we teleport it's through the void...yes?"

"Okay, how and when?" Papyrus asked him, looking at his brother as if he was a different skeleton entirely.

"Answer me Papyrus." Blue said seriously. "Isn't it?"

"Yeah, it has no sense of time so you can pass through it and it's as if time has stopped or at least frozen in the outside space." Papyrus said, explaining it not for either of them but to try and see where Blue was going with this.

Blue smiled at that answer a bit, "Red said that he was teleporting to get home from Grillby's, his world's Muffet's, and ended up in our forests outside of Snowdin."

Papyrus leaned forward, putting his skull in his hands. He let out a huge sigh. "This is quite the huge theory you have here bro...and it's got quite a bit of evidence behind it. When did you get so smart like that?"

"Hey, I have to have something to do get help me fall asleep some nights and you had a lot of notes. They only took a month or so to get through though." Blue smiled at how surprised his older lazy brother was at the moment. "help me set the table Papy?"

Papyrus nodded after a moment, the plates were a bit high for Blue to reach but he usually used his magic to get them. But Papyrus didn't argue and did as asked, "three?"

"Yes, I'm going to go get Red in a moment." Blue said, taking a deep breath. "I want him to stay with us Papy. But I'm worried about if he'll let how his brother treated him get in the way of him being comfortable here."

"Doesn't he want to go back to his own home?" Papyrus asked, setting up the plates. Blue's eyelights dimmed a bit at the question.

"I won't let him. Not for any extended time." Blue replied, adding some last spices to the mix.

Papyrus looked up at him, "Why? Surely, he'll want to go back, eventually, right?"

"Only to get his brother who isn't going within five feet of him." Blue's tone darkened, "I don't know if you saw his scars but most of those were caused by a single monster, one he lived with and couldn't really leave."

Papyrus fell silent, glancing up in the general direction of Blue's room, "is that why he seemed so scared? Do I look that much like his brother?"

"You are his brother...but in a different universe. Much like I am Red but in this universe." Blue explained, "He's been living in fear and pain long enough. Just be cautious with him but don't treat him like he's weak. He's not."

Papyrus caught Blue's glance, nodding as they set the rest of the food up. Blue smiled proudly at the neat setup. "Well then! It's time to go wake Red." He stepped out of the kitchen, taking the stairs upstairs and teleporting down a few minutes later with a sleepy Red in tow.

Blue carefully arranged him in his own chair and fixed him a taco as he made sure Red wouldn't just pass out at the table. "How'd you sleep Red?"

"Jus' fine lil Blue..." He yawned, watching him groggily. "Your bed is some sort of magic...it's so comfy."

Blue grinned widely, "glad to hear that!" He said as he slid Red's plate closer. "Eat something, I'm sure you're hungry."

Blue hummed in content when Red picked one up without much hesitation. His soul warming in some pride as he happily dug into his own food.

Papyrus watched, noting the soft glow Blue's soul gave off. A soft smile settled into his cheekbones, Blue seemed content as things are so far. As long as his brother was happy, he might as well do his part as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Papyrus isn't as heartless as he seems...

"Where is that damned idiot!"

Papyrus paced in his living room absolutely furious. It pissed him of to no end that his brother had stood him up this way. He had called Sans the night before and expressly told him to get back at once. Yet it's been almost an entire day and he hasn't even heard a single message from him. Not even one.

"How dare that fucker?!" Papyrus growled, letting himself drop onto the couch with a scowl. He knew that Sans had been at Grillby's the night before (the damned place) since it was loud in the background of their call. He could practically smell the grease of that shithole even now. "I told him to come home at once." He figured that he may have gotten wasted again.

But even then, he always made his way home on time.

Papyrus glared at the crack in the television before him for a moment before sighing and letting his posture relax. It would do him no good to get so riled up that he couldn't think.

Though he tended to do that exact thing often as most of Sans's scars could show.

He sighed once more, leaning back. His brother had likely finally gotten tired of him. Which he couldn't blame him for at all. He had done many terrible things to his brother. Things he wouldn't ever dare to tell others.

Papyrus clenched his teeth, dialing his brother's number again. He put the phone on speaker and let it ring.

And ring.

And ring...

And ring.......

The phone clicked and Papyrus opened his jaw to speak before hearing the same voice mail message he's heard the last twenty times he's called;

[ "Yeah, this is Sans. Leave a message."]

Papyrus huffed, ending the call before recording a voice mail. His phone was on somewhere, otherwise it wouldn't ring that long. Had he left it somewhere? No. Papyrus had ordered that it still be on him at all times.

"Damnit Sans." Papyrus groaned. Perhaps he was worried but he would never admit it to anyone else. Not even to Sans. He ran a hand over his skull, his expression softening a bit.

Despite everything he had done...he still cared. It was Sans that really got him up in the morning. The need to get him up and moving. He often cooked breakfast for only himself hoping Sans might cook for himself so that if something had happened in his job, he may be able to take care of himself. Sans may be the older sibling but he felt like he had handed over the title on some days.

Those days were the worst.

Those were the days that Papyrus would call a punishment day. Admittedly, they weren't his best idea. He knew that his brother hated those days. Days Papyrus would hurt him, leaving new cracks with the old. Days that Papyrus would risk Sans's single hp to get a point across.

His thoughts stopped for a moment as a bitter chuckle escaped him. That was a pun his brother would've surely laughed at. His soul ached as he tore himself away from happier memories. He had no right to them anymore.

It wasn't that he wanted to hurt Sans the way he did.

Well...maybe a little.

Papyrus had never felt such pleasure from hurting another as he did Sans. Yet as fucked up as it all is...he hated it as well. Thankfully, Sans always learned quickly and only very rarely repeated the same mistake. That made it easier for Papyrus not to think too hard on why he did it.

Though he also went too far at times.

Papyrus had taken to playing with Sans's fragile soul when he did something bad enough. Mainly when he endangered himself in arguments that would turn violent or getting 'shitface wasted' as Grillby often said.

Papyrus felt such rage at the name. He knew that his brother had a part time job within the bar. One that was very questionable. But he didn't ask Sans, he knew he may not be willing to tell. But Papyrus doubted that job included being bent over the dumpsters in the back alley in such a violent way. Papyrus never knew that his brother was being treated that way until he had gone to pick his brother up one day and was directed to the back door.

It was one of the few times that he'd seen his brother cry outside of his 'punishments' and it sent his metaphorical blood boiling. His magic stirred up in an instant and he had Grillby within 3 hp of dusting in a few hits. He didn't recall all he said while he picked his brother up and held him close. He could feel his shocked trembling and flinches of pain as Papyrus moved.

Sans had apologized the whole way home, grossly sobbing against his armor. He had let it slide as Papyrus had remained silent the whole way home, not speaking a single word until he had closed the door to their shared home behind him.

-

"Sans, I'm going to set you down and you're going to tell me exactly what happened." Papyrus stood idly by their couch, waiting for any sign from Sans. It took a few minutes but Sans finally nodded, groaning in pain as Papyrus set him down.

The dim lighting of their living room let Papyrus see the various bruises and burns that marred his bones as he knelt down in front of the couch. Papyrus lit up his hands with healing magic as he healed them.

No one was allowed to mark his brother but him.

Slowly, he worked off Sans's jacket and shirt to get at his ribs which were just as burned as his arms.

"Sans, why did you let him throw you around like that?" Papyrus asked as he far to gently touched a particularly injured rib, healing it carefully.

"Work. It's work Boss." Sans tensed as his bones were healed. The tendrils of his brother's magic were strong, leaving a feeling of euphoria. "It's my job there to show others a 'good' time...for a fee of course. But Grilbz tends to get too fired up."

Papyrus clenched his teeth. "You will not be working that particular job anymore." His tone was stern, giving no room for discussion. But Sans's expression showed every bit of the conflict he had with that.

"That job pays off my tab." He said. Not so much arguing as much as just saying so. Sans leaned back into the couch, his eyelights flickering on the edge of sleep.

"Do not worry about your tab. Your other jobs should pay that off easily." Papyrus said in passing as he focused on his spine next. There were harsh burns along his left side there. Each burn and bruise he found pissed him off further. "I'll kill that fucking flame bastard." He cursed under his breath. The only reason he hadn't was because he was under firm order from Undyne to keep him alive. He was a great source of information and kept the peace in town when Papyrus was away.

If that order wasn't standing, there would be a pile of dust where he stood.

Papyrus finished healing Sans's visible bones, frowning as he knew that there was surely some damage to his pelvis and that he would have to undress him further to heal him. Papyrus glanced up, noting that Sans had fallen asleep and sighed, letting his anger drop. Sleep was the only time that Sans looked comfortable at all (even if he slept in odd positions).

Papyrus gently slid down his shorts, trying not to get all embarrassed about it. He had walked in on his brother changing before, it wasn't anything new but now he would be getting a closer look. He had to remind himself that this was just for healing purposes as he hesitated before carefully tugging down his shorts.

There were no burns, but there were some bruises on each crest. He breathed a sigh of relief, double checking for other damage before he started healing again. His magic flickered a bit, warning him that he was near empty and he sighed. Tonight, it would surely be a night he slept for once.

-♤-♤-♤-

Papyrus sighed at the memory. Why had he thought of that? It had been so long ago too. He was about to write it off when he decided that he might as well check Grillby's to see if Sans had passed out or something. As rare as the occurrence was, it still happened.

He grit his teeth, refusing to think about what that something was. Papyrus knew his brother had kept up that job even after he ordered him to quit it. Of course, Sans never brought it up around him and always made sure to be home mostly on time. Papyrus never had full control over Sans and honestly, he didn't want it. What he wanted was the strong monster he remembered in his childhood.

Papyrus stood with a grunt, noting that he really needed to replace the couch. How could Sans sleep on that thing? The answer to that could easily be traced to how tired he is when he gets home. The rare days that he barely has the energy to get up the stairs. But even then, Sans never really had much energy, perhaps from his low hp he had once thought.

He shook his head of all those heavy thoughts for now, he had a goal that he needed to carry out. So, he tightened his boots and made sure his scarf was secure before leaving his house. He headed downtown after a sharp flick of his wrist that locked the door behind him.

Papyrus had never been gladder that many monsters weren't as keen to interrupt him when he was heading downtown with a firm glare forwards. It was always one of two things; retrieving Sans from Grillby's or hunting someone down. Neither of which was a good idea to get in the way of.

He made sure everyone knew so his first couple weeks after he was assigned Snowdin.

His rage seethed in his soul as Grillby's came into view and even more so that he had to enter such a place. Papyrus steeled his expression into a firm frown. He would have to talk to Grillby in private, which was easier said than done. With a silent sigh, he opened the door, the loud chatter all but dying down as he made his way to the bar counter.

"Well well, if it isn't the fierce Papyrus. What does a boot licker like you want in this fine establishment?" Grillby's voice crackled in a low tone. The cocky, shit-eating tone pissing Papyrus off further.

"Your slut ass in the back. I have some private matters that need to be attended to." Papyrus said through grit teeth. "So, if you don't mind stepping away to a more private location..."

"I do mind actually." Grillby leaned back, his arms crossed. "The last time we were in private quarters you drained my hp nearly to zero."

"I'm sure your aware that your life itself is safe under direct orders from Undyne." Papyrus mentally has killed him in very gruesome ways, though Grillby didn't need to hear that. "I just need some information that you should be able to give me."

Grillby looked skeptical at Papyrus, the whole bar growing silent as they watched. Papyrus could see bets being placed at the dog's table and sighed. "It's just information, so get off your ass and let's go somewhere more private."

Grillby hummed, "Fine, fine. Let's go out back." The flame man stood languidly, keeping some distance between him and Papyrus as he led the way. "Come on tight ass."

Papyrus did so, not caring enough to get angry at his choice of words. As soon as the door closed behind them, he let his posture relax a bit, he didn't have to hold up his authority with Grillby, as much as he hated the man.

Grillby leaned against the dumpster, lighting a cigarette. "So...what's up?"

"I need your info on Sans. From last night." Papyrus stated, "I need to locate him."

"Really? He's missing?" Grillby seemed amused, but there was something in his tone Papyrus couldn't quite place. "Sounds to me like someone dusted him for you finally." He chuckled darkly, "or he did it himself."

Papyrus let a few fake chuckles slip out his teeth before pinning Grillby to the dumpster, his eye glowing in vivid rage. "He's not dead."

"How would you know?" Grillby groaned, the edge of the dumpster digging into his back. "The last time I saw him was after he'd had barely a single drink and you ordered him home. He left out the door and did his disappearing trick and that's the last time I saw his ass okay?"

Papyrus wasn't happy with that answer. "Damnit." He released Grillby, punching the wall directly over him. Little bits of debris falling into Grillby's flames as Papyrus pulled his fist out of the fresh hole.

"Unlike you to be so upset by his disappearance though." Grillby leaned against the broken wall, "What set you off? To everyone else it seems that you hate the shorty. Why worry so much?" He lit up a cigarette, speaking in a humored tone. "He'd serve you better dead anywa-"

Papyrus kicked the man over, stepping down hard with the heel of his boot, "I am the only one with any right to decide that. I'd rather him alive not for his use to me but as he is my only living family left. Though I believe you understand quite well my situation."

"Ack! Chill out you bastard!" Grillby groaned, "it was a thought!"

"Better keep those thoughts as such and not spill them out of your mouth." Papyrus growled, pulling the man to his feet and bashing him into the wall once more, "but if I find out you had anything to do with Sans's disappearance at all, I will return the favor with your sweet little daughter."

"The hell you will!" The flames on Grillby flickered different hues in rage, "You shall not lay a single hand on her. I had nothing to do with Sans vanishing!!"

Papyrus released the man, "I hope not."

Grillby rubbed the back of his neck, thinking. He sighed after a few moments, "I'll let you know if I hear anything, I'm quite fond of the shorty too."

"As a sex toy." Papyrus grunted, the urge to grab the flame bastard again all too tempting.

"Fuck no! We hadn't done anything for the sort since the time you caught us." An honest tone slipped through, causing Papyrus to glance over. "I'll didn't plan to be that rough initially. I was in heat and let it control me."

"Heat? Do you think that could excuse all the physical damage you caused him?! I SAT THERE FOR FOUR LONG FUCKING HOURS HEALING HIM!" Papyrus raised his voice, anger very present to any who heard it. It was obvious how much resentment he had for the monster before him. "All the damage he took...I thought he'd dust before I got him home. He only has one single fucking hp!"

Grillby stayed silent, glancing to the ground in shame, Papyrus recognized. "I can't pretend that an apology would fix anything, but Sans and I had an agreement that night...and the next day, I decided to drop every G he owed me until he dusted."

"From what he says, you still hound him about it." Papyrus replied simply, his tone not as violent.

"I was teasing him. It's my favorite thing to do nowadays." Grillby said fondly, "I told you, I really actually like that little smartass."

Papyrus groaned, rubbing at his eye sockets. He took a deep breath before facing him again, "I want you to drop everything and relay any information you get on Sans and in return, I'll keep an eye out for that little girl of yours. She won't be harmed."

Grillby's flames flickered a light blue, "You know, I can see what Sans meant now."

"Eh? About what?" Papyrus asked, his posture mostly relaxed, though still tense.

"You really are a big softie inside." Grillby slipped back into the bar, but not before speaking up again, "In our fucked-up world, that's a good thing."

Papyrus watched the door shut after him, his cheekbones dusted a light red, "Sans said that?" He asked no one. He shook his head, it must've been a while ago that he said that he supposed. As Papyrus knew that he had been ruthless towards Sans in the past year or so that it was unlikely he still thought so.

"Damnit!" Papyrus snapped, giving the wall another firm punch before fixing his posture and expression to go back out in public. As he walked away, he turned back towards home. If Grillby hadn't seen him then it was also likely that no one else had.

He found himself in front of their home in near record time, a light that was on behind their house drawing his attention as the town became dimmer with the night hours. Papyrus had never gone back there, he knew that they had a basement but never really bothered to go look. But as he stepped closer, he remembered how Sans would often be gone sometimes for several hours and his excuse was always; "Sorry Boss, was working in the basement."

Papyrus stood in front of the door for a moment before reaching out to turn the handle...but it didn't move. "Fucking locked." Papyrus grumbled before heading back around to the front of the house. Sans must've hid the key somewhere.

That somewhere likely being his room.

Papyrus sighed inwardly, he could only hope it hadn't gotten lodged in the trash tornado. He stepped upstairs, a brief glance towards the couch out of habit. Sans would usually be napping this time of day. Perhaps he should cut his brother some more slack, he did work several jobs.

He continued, stepping over the ache that had settled in his soul. He'd have time to think about everything later.

Opening the door to Sans's room, he found that it was left exactly how Sans had woken up yesterday. His soul's ache only grew. The sheets were turned up but looked like they had been slept on, the trashnado spinning in the corner, his desk with a single lamp that Sans used when he was studying. Papyrus walked over to the desk, deciding to search there first.

He was glad he did as the small silver key sat neatly upon a couple notebooks that looked like they were fairly well used. He set the key on top of the desk and pulled out one of the books, the label had a set of dates written on it. This one labeled for the time they were both very young. He flipped to the first page and recognized the neat handwriting Sans had always had as far as he remembered.

[ I'm so proud of Papyrus!]

Papyrus's jaw dropped a bit, shock and a bit of wonder in his expression. He sat down on the bed and continued to read.

[ He's manifested his first bone and by the stars it was strong. His magic control at this age is still wobbly but it's nothing that a bit of practice wouldn't cure. Dad says that his control over magic won't be as good as mine but I doubt that. Papyrus is younger than I was in summoning his bones, I know he'll be strong.]

There was a photo taped neatly underneath the paragraph, a pair of young skeletons sitting close together. Sans looked so excited, a broad smile on his face as a small Papyrus timidly holding up his creation.

The memory flashed at the back of his mind, a ghost of better times. Papyrus flipped through the memories written within the pages of the journal with his soul aching. There were pictures of them at various ages going on even into the next two journals. But on the last page that was filled out in the third journal, only one sentence was present written large and taking up a few lines. There were long dry pink stains on the paper, faded with age.

His brother had cried over this page.

[ Where did we go wrong?]

Dated the day he had given Sans his scar. The long crack that ran through his right eye socket. The mark from misplaced anger that resulted in everything changing.

Papyrus felt his soul ache, the pain keeping him rooted from his memories. He grabbed the last few notebooks and went around to the back of the house. He'd finish reading them inside. Papyrus unlocked the door, stepping into the dark room and shutting the door beefing him before flipping on the lights to a lab he never knew existed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Blue and Red have a movie night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a slow writer lol OuO I'm sorry (more notes after the chapter for those interested)

Time passed slowly while they ate mostly filled with Red avoiding Papyrus's gaze the entire time and Blue rubbing circles into Red's back as he was more awake and slowly curling back into himself. Blue knew it wouldn't be easy to get him to open up to his brother today but he was still satisfied with these results. Red had done so well and Blue was proud of him.

"So, Sans..." Papyrus started, freezing when he realized that they both looked up. "Oh, that's right."

Blue smiled, "confusing, right?"

Papyrus nodded, "Definitely."

"That's why we have nicknames." Blue chirped up from his seat.

"...nicknames...which did you two choose again?" He had forgotten and internally berated himself.

"Blue and Red." Blue smiled cheerfully as he pointed between himself and Red. "We decided those last night."

"Always thinking ahead aren't you bro?" Papyrus grinned as Blue stood up to clean their plates from dinner.

"Need some help Blue?" Red asked timidly, not favoring staying so close to Papyrus without Blue next to him. Red stood up and took his own plate to the sink rather quickly.

"No, that's alright. I'm used to doing the dishes and there's not many so..." Blue smiled with a soft blue blush, he appreciated the offer but he could handle them.

"I can dry them for you and put them away." Red offered.

Blue glanced to their strainer and hummed, "If you really want to help, I guess that would be fine."

Papyrus watched with mild amusement. Despite his rough looks, it seemed that this new Sans was a bit 'sensitive' and 'kind-hearted.' But Papyrus would still keep an eye on him, he didn't know Red and didn't know if he could actually trust him. Besides that, he'd need to have another talk with Sans.

"Um...where are the towels?" Red asked, ready to go retrieve them.

"The hall closet. I suppose we do have things set up differently than your home." Blue hummed.

Red slipped out of the room and Papyrus stepped over to his brother. There was only a moment of tense silence before Sans sighed and spoke up, "what?"

Leaning against the counter Papyrus spoke in hushed tones, "Are you sure we can actually trust him?"

Blue glanced at his brother briefly with a flash of barely contained rage then back at the dishes that he was placing into the fresh dishwater. "He won't harm us in any way." Blue gave his brother a warning glare as he spoke the next part, "He won't be forced to leave either."

"I wasn't going to force him to leave Sans I just-" Papyrus sighed, "What about his brother? Won't he come looking for him?"

"I thought we went over this Papyrus. That..thing...isn't his brother. Red was abused in multiple ways by that so-called brother!" Blue hissed at his brother, shocking the other at the use of his full name, "I doubt he could even follow Red unless he were able to fix up their machine."

"Doesn't Red want to go home?" Blue stayed silent. Papyrus knew he'd hit a sore spot. But he didn't know if his brother was ignoring him or holding back from saying something, "He does, doesn't he?"

"I'm not going to let him." Blue started to wash the dishes again, setting them in the strainer as he did. He washed them slowly, thankful that he had let them stack up a bit. "He won't survive much longer there."

"What if he doesn't want to stay here? Are you really going to keep him prisoner here?" Blue stopped washing, "Would he be happy like that?"

Blue looked conflicted between rage and defeat. After a moment he started to wash again. "No... I suppose he wouldn't."

Papyrus watched his brother work and took a deep breath. "Alright...say that Red stays, where will he sleep? He surely can't stay on the couch his entire life."

Blue smiled lightly, more than relieved to have moved on from the previous topic once more, "He can stay in my room. He slept in my bed with me yesterday." Blue thought a moment, "It was quite warm actually so I don't mind sharing." He didn't mention Red's nightmares that Blue was sure would be a reoccurring thing. It would be far easier on all of them if they kept their current sleeping arrangements.

"Okay and what about during the day?" Papyrus questioned. "Will he just stay here or wander the whole underground?"

"Don't be ridiculous! Today he went with me to my post and helped me with my puzzles." Blue huffed, "I could talk to Alphys about him working with me at my post. She had been asking me to consider finding a partner just like everyone else in Snowdin."

Papyrus stared for a moment before sighing. He was stuck there. He had only one last thing to say to try and get across his point. "You're not worried about him lashing out at you? If his real home is so violent, what makes you think he won't try and hurt you?" Papyrus questioned, "You have so little hp."

"So does he." Blue replied. "He won't hurt me. I have a high enough defense should he accidentally hit me or something. Besides, it's not as if I haven't been lashed out at and nearly dusted before."

Blue looked up at his brother just in time to see the flash of hurt cross his features. He hit sore spot. Blue knew that his brother still felt guilty for attacking him one time after a particularly bad nightmare.

"I don't trust him." Papyrus said firmly once he had regained his composure.

"Opinions can change Papy." Blue stated, "I, however, trust him entirely. You will eventually do the same. I know it."

Papyrus was about to say something back when Red returned to the kitchen with a couple towels. "I found them."

"Oh good! I was worried that the closet ate you!" Blue chirped, giving Papyrus a small glare that finalized their conversation. Papyrus sighed and stepped out of the kitchen, the familiar click of the TV turning on told Blue that he had decided to sit in the living room. Even if he didn't trust Red, he did trust Blue's judgement.

"Sounds like something my brother would make. A trapped closet heh." Red said with an amused smile. "Reminds me of the time he tried to rig our doors against intruders. He ended up caught in his own trap for a while. At least that one wasn't lethal thankfully." Blue smiled sadly and continued on the dishes. "It was designed only for containment."

"So... what do you think of my Papy?" Blue asked softly. "He won't trust you right away of course but I do believe he'll come around."

Red lifted a stack of plates he had finished drying into its space as he spoke, "He's...well...in one word, different." Red noted that he may actually be more terrifying that his real brother. This Papyrus was unpredictable and seems like he can see anything and everything.

"That goes without saying of course. But do you think you'd still want to stay?" Blue asked, holding a pot in his hands that he was about to put away.

"Blue?" Red paused what he was doing to look over at his double, concern in his eyelights.

"I mean, you nearly had a panic attack from him just startling you. I want you to stay and never go back to that other place but I also know how much you care for your real brother, despite his abuse, so I know you won't stay forever but I can't help but hope that you do. I-I just-I want to keep you safe. Y-you've already been through s-so much and-!"

Red walked over and gently took the pot from him to set it on the counter, the action cutting off his rambling. Blue opened his mouth to speak again before being cut off a second time by Red pulling him into a hug. "Hush lil Blue. You worry too much y'know?"

Blue huffed, "I worry because I care." He nuzzled his face into Red's shoulder, a soft blush over his cheekbones.

"Thank you. Really, that's all I could ever ask for from you." Red smiled, his soul fluttering. "Believe me, I don't mind you worrying lil Blue."

"I'm sorry if I said anything too strange." Blue sighed, returning the hold firmly.

"Nah, it's all fine." Red smiled with a light chuckle. "Honestly, it's refreshing."

Blue smiled, joining in his laughter briefly. He felt so much better as Red pulled away after another long moment. They finished the last of the dishes in silence. Granted, it was a comfortable silence, the sound of the TV on in the living room helped to break up some of the tense anxiety between the two rooms.

After they finished, they decided to head into the living room. Papyrus was sitting lazily at one end of the couch, fiddling with an unlit cigarette between his teeth. He glanced up when they entered the room, his gaze lingering on Red's every move. Red shied away behind Blue as they moved to sit on the couch. He sat beside his brother and Red opted to sit on the ground in front of him, much to Blue's distress.

"You can sit up here with us you know." Blue said, as he watched him get comfortable.

"It's fine." Red smiled a little, "I actually prefer the ground." He was lying through his teeth but he wouldn't say the real reason and ruin whatever silence hushed over them all. Blue opened his mouth to speak but sighed and closed it. He'd make Red move onto the couch when Papyrus goes to bed. No use in arguing about it. Instead he favored playing with the fur on Red's jacket.

So the next hour or more passed this way. Red sat on the floor in front of the couch, his back against the seat where Blue sat, energetically moving with the shows that played on the TV. Red didn't know what to think about this universe's Mettaton. He had never seen a robot look so ragged and blue. Napstaton had the look of some teen who lived in his parent's basement or something. Not only that but he seemed to act spoiled as well. It was a welcome change from his four-armed robot who only seemed to torture monsters on his shows every chance he got. At least he let them have a chance.

He glanced back at Blue, watching him move excitedly. Often, he would burst out loudly into song with whatever was playing. They looked like reruns if the look on Papyrus's face said anything.

Papyrus was hard for Red to figure out. He seemed pretty laid back if nothing else. Though Red knew the look in his eyes well. He avoided the taller skeleton's gaze as if it burned him as he turned back to the TV. Papyrus pulled out his phone not long later, a quick glance at the time was all he gave it as he stood up. Blue turned to him (an odd shine in his eyes, Red noticed) and spoke, "Going to bed?"

"Not quite." Papyrus hummed as he moved towards the door. "I'm going to Muffet's for a bit. I'll be back later."

"That was my second guess." Sans sighed. Red looked over, watching the two. Blue looked at him and smiled, though Red could see it was strained, "Be careful Papy."

"Always am. See you." Papyrus stepped to the door, not going through it but rather stepping into the void and disappearing from the room.

It took a few moments for Blue to turn to him, "You can sit up here now. I know the real reason why you sat there."

Red stiffened a bit, "I'm sorry." He moved to stand, rubbing his right leg until the magic flowed again. He had been sitting that way for too long. "It's a habit."

Blue nodded in understanding as he moved away from the middle of the couch to favor one side as Red finally stood and stretched the ache put of his bones. "We'll work on it then."

Red sat down next to him, smiling softly, "Thank you."

Blue grinned mischievously. He waited until Red had gotten comfortable before swinging his legs up and over Red's lap, facing the empty side of the couch. Blue had a triumphant smile on his face as he laughed.

Red was confused but didn't say anything, just chuckling, "you got me." He didn't know what the purpose of this was but he quickly figured out there was something else to it. "What?"

"Give me your hand, the one still scarred up." Blue all but demanded, Red looked at his hands, noting one more scarred than the other. "I can't make them completely go away but I can make a lot of them fade."

Blue decided a few moments later that Red was taking too long and reached for his far hand, pulling it closer so he could see it in the dim light. This hand was more scarred than the other was near the joints. It looked like they had been forced apart at some point and Blue already knew what that implied.

"You don't have to lil Blue." Red said softly, watching as Blue huffed at him and his healing magic sparked to life, controlled and strong. The green flames licked at his scars, slowly making them fade. Red leaned over, propping his free arm up on the arm rest before leaning against it. "What made you decide to do this?"

"They look like they hurt." Blue hummed, his eyelights glowing softly with his use of magic.

Red chuckled, "they really don't."

Blue looked skeptical but continued his work, yawning lightly. The scars were filling in slowly, even with his concentrated magic. Healing wasn't his strong suit. He would even admit that he was awful at it but every little bit helped.

Red found himself staring as Blue worked. It was gorgeous. The way his blue magic made his eyelights glow, maybe how specks of green seemed to dart through his magic. Being this close, Red could also feel the steady beating of his soul. He dimly wondered if Blue could feel his. He didn't have to wonder long if the light blue blush that made its way across the smaller skeleton's cheekbones said anything. It was rather cute really.

"Hey Red?" Blue spoke softly, his voice hardly above a whisper. Seeing as they were seated so close there really was no need to talk any louder.

"Hmm?" He hummed. "What is it?"

"Did you ever like anyone back in your home?" Blue asked. He didn't need to look up for Red to know that he was genuinely curious.

"No. Not particularly." Red replied, "I may have had a crush once but that was a long time ago and was stupid really."

"Hmm...let me see if I can guess..." Blue grinned, "Mettaton? Assuming he is in the same place as our Napstaton."

Sans felt chills, "No. Not even close."

"Closer to home then...What about your universe's...Grillby?" Blue hummed, "That was who runs your restaurant/bar right?"

Sans felt mortified but also mildly impressed. Blue had remembered that things back in his universe were switched as well as hitting the nail on the head. "Heh, it was only something small when I was quite a bit younger." Red could feel the warmth of his magic slip into his cheekbones. "It was before he became an asshole."

"Ooohhh! Really?!" Blue giggled a bit. "That sounds about right actually."

Red gave Blue an suspicious look, "Oh, and what do you mean by that?"

"N-nothing at all!" Cute as that little stutter was, it wouldn't get him out of Red's question.

"Do you have someone you like?" Red teased, poking Blue right above his nose. "It's only fair if you tell me yours too."

Blue flushed an insane teal and the glow of his soul multiplied. Red felt his own soul flutter, "perhaps...there is someone I like..."

Red had thought that he may have broken Blue as the later proceeded to avoid his gaze. This made his soul hasten, Blue looked so embarrassed and it was heading straight south.

Red shifted uncomfortably and hoped Blue wouldn't notice. He coughed, startling Blue as he spoke again, "Thank you for healing my hand Blue." A hook back into the last subject may save him.

Blue stared at him for a moment, confused before smiling softly, "It's nothing."

"Don't do that."

Blue glanced up in confusion, "What?"

"Don't do that, 'it's nothing' thing. It is something and I'm grateful for it." Red replied, "You've used a lot of magic and energy to heal a lot of my scars. That is something huge."

"I'm sorry." Blue hummed, "I suppose I'm used to the phrase a bit too much."

"You shouldn't be." Red sighed, leaning his head against Blue's lightly. "You're so nice and sweet. So caring and selfless. Why can't anyone else see that?" Why can't your brother see that?

"I don't know." Blue shrugged, "It's alright though cause-"

"You're used to it right?" Red finished for him. Blue met Reds eyelights, the small while lights shaking slightly.

"Yeah..." Blue looked away, but stayed where he was. His magic flickered away as he reached the limit of his healing. "There. They are not completely gone but they have faded a lot."

"Blue, I've lived with these scars for so long, it doesn't matter if they are fully gone. Faded is just fine with me."

Blue's eyelights flickered, "you shouldn't have these scars to begin with."

Red looked at him and thought for a moment, "Hey Blue?"

"Hmm?" Blue hummed, absentmindedly fiddling with Red's fingers.

"Where do you think I got this scar?" Red ran a finger alongside the crack above his right eye.

"Was your brother involved?" Blue asked softly, keeping what Red told him about his brother in mind.

Red nodded, "Yeah, but he wasn't the one to give it to me."

Blue looked up, visibly confused. "I thought he gave you it."

"As much as Boss has hurt me," He cringed as a few memories flashed through his mind, "this one was before he started any of that. When I knew that he still cared."

"Can you tell me what happened?" Blue seemed cautious, like he didn't want to step on any triggers. But by the proud grin Red held, there wasn't. Perhaps this wasn't one of the memories that haunted him.

"Only if you want to hear."

"Of course." Blue nodded, ready to listen. Red smiled softly, and chuckled.

"I'm not sure how you two had it, but where I'm from; my father wasn't the best." Red started, "I always took care of my brother when our father left to take care of his guard duties."

Red retold some stories of his childhood; some good and some Blue found to be mildly horrifying. The differences between their worlds were astonishing. Red noticed how Blue hung onto every word, no matter how dark Red's memories became, he was truly interested.

"So, then what happened?" Blue would ask every so often in the pauses between each part of a story. His eyes lighting up or darkening depending on the story.

As a result, Red kept recalling stories. All the way up to a point where he had noticed that Blue had been silent for a while. Red happened to glance down and realize that his double had fallen asleep.

Red smiled, amused and content. He felt warm, he felt peace, and he felt something that he had never felt so strongly in his life. He wouldn't dare put a name to it yet. He barely knew the skeleton that was laying almost completely on top of him.

Red exhaled slowly, relaxing into the couch as the TV played soft reruns in the background. The room darkened further around him as he began to slip into sleep alongside Blue. The last sound he heard was a soft pop of magic before he fell under.

-

Papyrus had left the house that night with an aching feeling in his soul. He had spent most of his time out at Muffet's getting a buzz as usual. However, it didn't feel right.

Blue had pretty much shrugged him off before he left.

Now, Papyrus realized that he may not have noticed had he not been watching his brother and his new...'guest.' Blue seemed a bit apathetic when he left, everything he had spoken seeming like he's said it a million times. He didn't even seem too interested in the program right away, rather playing with the fur on Red's coat.

His eyelights flickered when he had stood to leave, almost like he was hurt. Papyrus hadn't noticed that prior. Has his brother been hurt in some way by him going out? Papyrus always spent as much time with him during the day as he could, only leaving around or after dinnertime.

He couldn't quite figure it out by the time he had gotten ready to leave the bar for the night. He said his farewells to the bar folk and gave Muffet a quick kiss before stepping back into his house through a warp.

The TV was still on though it seemed like it had been turned down. It was a bit strange, Blue usually turned it off before he went to bed. He locked the front door and started to the stairs to check on his brother. Though a quick glance to the couch told him everything.

Blue had his legs swung over his double's, his back leaned partially on the arm rest as he lay snuggled up with Red. An expression of content and trust in his features, a soft blue glow pulsing from beneath his shirt that matched the rhythm of the red soul beside it.

Red seemed to have the same expression, though the only emotion he had seen from him was caution or neutrality when he was around. There was a slight twinge in his chest, there was a time when he used to fall asleep on the couch with his brother. But it was a long long time ago.

He stepped quietly towards them, picking up the folded blanket they had next to the couch (usually Papyrus used it when he napped there) and draped it over the pair. He still didn't trust Red. But there was no faking an expression like that.

He stood idly by the couch for another moment, watching the pair, before short cutting to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Besides this chapter, I also have a new Undertale story up revolving around an AU I've been working on. CAPTIVETALE! The story shall take place in Papyrus's Point of view through the majority of it as Sans isn't quite in the picture after the Prologue (which is already up).


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly attempting to update my stories... (~=w=)~

 

The next morning rolled around slowly and with it, a heavy fog settled across Snowdin. The lights of town hazy and unable to be picked apart from one another. It wasn't at all uncommon for the town to have this kind of weather, quite the opposite in fact, but it certainly made daily activities a bit more difficult. Especially for the sentries.

"Whelp, I guess you have to stay in today bro." Papyrus sighed as he and both Sanses stood just outside their front door. "The fog is just too thick, even our town's lights can't penetrate it."

"But I have to patrol Papyrus! My post as sentry is more important than some stupid fog!" Blue argued, disappointment clearly in his eyelights, "It's my job!"

"It's my job too, but there ain't a single point in going if you can't see a damn thing." Papyrus shot back before sighing, "The dog pack are the only ones who would be able to do anything but even _they_ know to stay inside when the weather gets like this."

"FINE!" Blue had thrown his hands up in defeat yet still clearly defiant. "I'll call Captain Alphys and fill her in on our..." He glared out at the fog, " _handicap._ " He stormed off, disgruntled as he pulled out his phone. Red almost felt sorry for the poor phone with how rough Blue was treating it as he punched the buttons in.

Papyrus sighed as he watched his brother march inside, none to gently slamming the door behind him. While Red was certainly quite surprised at the outburst, catching the taller's glance made him look down.

Then Red tensed in realization that he was all by himself with Papyrus. He stood in place, half torn between trying to vanish into the ground and following after Blue. The other seemed to realize this too, sighing once more as he reached into his pocket. He didn't appear to notice, how Red instinctively braced himself for whatever he thought Papurus would do.

"He takes his job very seriously." Papyrus started slowly, pulling a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. "Unfortunately, it can also put his health in danger on days such as these." He held one out to Red, "Listen, I know we aren't exactly buddy-buddy but can I ask you for a favor?"

Red looked up at him, hesitantly taking the offered cigarette, "Sure, I g-guess. I mean, I'm t-technically sorta st-stuck here until I can figure a way back."

"We can get you back...but it'll take time." Papyrus hummed, passing his lighter over as he let smoky wisps escape his teeth, "I believe the lab around the back of the house isn't any old news to you as our houses are built the same. Feel free to try working on the machine back there."

Red nodded, watching the smoke rise as he exhaled. "What k-kind of favor a-are you asking?"

"This is gonna sound a bit weird but..." Papyrus sighed. "I can tell you two have become trusting with each other really quick but as a big bro I'm required to say this."

"I won't hurt him. Ever." Red said as he leaned back. "I'm m-more worried about him g-getting stuck in a wall."

Papyrus laughed for a moment before freezing. "Wha-"

"Alphys understands but she isn't happy." Blue grumbled as he none to lightly shut the door again right behind himself. Papyrus, having been interrupted, shot Red the classic, 'talking about this later' look and yawned.

He glanced between the two smoking and sighed. "Then you two decide to smoke. Should I even bother?"

Red chuckled lightly as Blue sat on the steps pouting at the the thick fog before him. He was simply acting very cute, though Red could also see that the other was very upset at how this morning was turning out for him. He had a schedule, much like his own Papyrus, and dread having anything change it. In the short couple of days he's been here, Blue had easily worked him in just by having him tag along wherever he went.

Not that Red minded of course.

Red stepped forward, sitting next to his double. "Ya know, we can still get some things done today, right?"

Blue gave him a sidelong glance, "Not much though. This day will be nearly as insufferable as Papy's horrid puns."

"Don't even say you hate them." Papyrus huffed, letting smoke billow through his teeth lazily, "You were spouting them off yesterday trying to get me outta bed bro."

Blue scoffed, "My puns were very funny. Yours, however, are repetitive and as used as that hoodie of yours." He sent a half serious glare towards his brother. "Maybe if you updated your repertoire I would enjoy them more."

Papyrus placed a hand on his chest, mocking hurt, "Ouch, I'm sorry that my puns aren't to your standards bro."

"It's fine. I will just have to forgive you for that." Blue sighed, leaning his skull on his knees. "I suppose I'll have to let my duties as sentry pass while the weather stays horrid as well."

Red looked back out at the fog. The thickness reminiscent of how the weather of his own Snowdin was. Rarely was there ever a clear day back home. _Too much dust..._

Blue nudged his shoulder, "What about you Red? Do you have any idea what to do today?"

Red glanced between his double and Papyrus before he shrugged, "Whatever y-you want lil Blue. I'm just the guest a-after all." He had just barely mumbled the last sentence, but it was just loud enough for Blue to hear. Red watched a flash of sadness pass over Blue's face before it flickered away almost quick enough for him to think he had imagined it.

"How about we clean up the house a bit then, it's still too early for lunch and I haven't gotten the chance to do any laundry yesterday." Blue smiled, standing as Red extinguished his cigarette. The energy returning to the smallest skeleton ten fold as he rattles off a few chores to do for busy work. "Bring that inside with you, we have a container for those." He gestured to the cigarette butt Red was about to flick away.

Papyrus chuckled a bit as Blue all but dragged Red back into the house. He followed behind them and shut the door, locking the chill of Snowdin out with the fog. "Bro, if you drag the guy like that you'll make him sick."

"It's f-fine." Red spoke up, his stutter returning stronger as he replied with a small semi-smile, "I'm used t-to being d-drug around."

"I don't think that's something to be so used to." Papyrus said with a bitter tone, "Makes me feel bad you dude."

_"DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA, I ONLY KEEP YOUR PATHETIC ASS AROUND OUT OF PITY!"_

"Yeah, I'm used t-to that too." Red smiled a bit, his golden tooth glinting in the soft light of their living room.

Papyrus glanced at Blue, watching his little bro's smile drop at their exchange. There was a rage boiling beneath his eyelights that he knew wasn't directed at the pair of monsters before him. However once Red glanced over, his smile returned as if it never left.

"Red, would you like to help me gather some laundry?" Blue asked with a cheerful voice, not betraying his anger which was hidden very well beneath his smile. It made Papyrus question if he had imagined his anger in the first place.

"Sure." Red shrugged, following the energetic bundle as he picked up a small laundry basket and started upstairs. Blue's room was quick as they just emptied the hamper from next to his closet. Blue picked up a couple things that had somehow found their way to the floor and then they moved on to Papyrus's room.

"Normally I leave his room alone but once a month or so I'll do a sweep of it and clean it up." Blue opened the door to the darkened room and sighed. "But it always looks like this about a week after I clean it."

There were clothes littered around the floor. All dropped carelessly throughout. Various shorts, sweatpants, and tank tops in mix-matched piles. A tornado in one corner swirling with socks and empty cigarette boxes. Blue stepped over to the bed which was on a low frame and picked up the bundled sheets. He carried them from the room and returned shortly, the washing machine running from downstairs.

"Now that that load is going, let's go ahead and pick the rest of this mess up." Blue sighed as he set to work.

Red had touched some questionable things in his life. But whatever that sticky substance was hiding beneath the hoodie he picked up, he hoped it wasn't what he thought it was. The offending article of clothing was held as far as his arm would allow before he tried to drop it into the hamper...

...and it stuck.

"Oh- _h_ _urk_ -oh stars!" Red gagged, furiously trying to shake the hoodie into the hamper. His sockets glowed dim with disgust as he tried hard not to let any magical discharge past his teeth.

Blue had looked up worried at his retching and sighed. A betraying smile passing over his expression as he helped his double rid his self of the dirty article of clothing.

"I think I may t-throw up." Red gagged once more seeing the sticky substance becoming stringy as his hand was freed.

"It's honey. This was the hoodie he wore last weekend so it's not as bad as I've had to clean before." Blue struggled to stifle his laughter. He was quick to guide Red to the upstairs bathroom to help him get the gunk from between his bones and to make sure that if Red did throw up, it wouldn't be on carpet.

Red let himself be lead, gagging the entire way.

Papyrus glanced up at the sound of gagging, "Is he okay?"

"He's fine." Blue sang, "Though if I ever catch that much honey on one of your hoodies again...you won't be."

Papyrus chuckled a bit, glancing down at the hoodie he now wore. "Sorry bro."

Blue gently pushed Red towards the bathroom before carrying the rest of the clothes downstairs to their laundry room. He set the basket down and sighed. Only two baskets of clothes wasn't bad. Papyrus had been doing better.

"Hey bro, can I ask you something?" Papyrus asked from behind him. "Red said something earlier and it's kind of got me a little worried."

"Oh really?" Blue hummed as he turned to face his brother. "Well, go on."

"He said something about you getting stuck in a wall? It sounds...odd."

Blue blinked once before doubling over to laugh. "Oh gosh! I know what he meant. Remember how I teleported yesterday?"

"I've been meaning to mention that too." Papyrus huffed.

"Turns out that it's a Sans thing, though I don't get how you can to it." Blue hummed. "Red's been helping me learn. We've only done one training session though so I'm a bit misplaced at times."

"T-that's cool bro." Papyrus crossed his arms. "So how was your first session?"

"He got stuck in a tree." Red said from behind him.

"Red!" Blue shouted, embarrassed and betrayed.

"At least I didn't tell him the other bit." Red shrugged. "He'd really have a fit."

"What other bit?" Papyrus sighed heavily.

"I-I gotta go bye!" Blue shouted, grabbing Red and porting to the basement. Misplacement seemed to be something they would have to get used to as they landed awkwardly on the steps.

There was a moment of silence.

"He's so going to be mad."

"I'm never going to live this down."

They looked at each other and chuckled.

"Perhaps that was a bit funny." Blue blushed.

"A bit? You could win an award for that one." Red teased.

"Perhaps I could." Blue giggled as he stood up and stretched. "But," he added louder. "If you ever betray me like that again I may have to tickle you."

Red laughed, "tickling? Really?"

Blue held his hands in the classic 'protect your sides' pose. Red just hummed in amusement.

"I'm not ticklish."

He felt a whiplash of instant regret, remembering that they were basically the same monster and Blue would definitely know any weak spots better than anyone else.

A mischievous grin met him when he looked up at his double.

"We'll see about that."


End file.
